Boardwalk Nightlife
by Wonderland Doll
Summary: Months before Michael and Sam come to Santa Carla, the brothers meet a young girl that doesn't want anything to do with them but can she gaurd her heart as she learns the truth. Before and during the movie. DavidxOC. Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boy.
1. Chapter 1

I walked around the brightly lit boardwalk, bored out of my mind. Letting my green eyes move to the sky, I could tell it was going to rain. That just made me want to stay out here longer. I moved through the crowd with what my friends would call a cat like grace. My feet guided me to the carousel. I smiled at the sight. The boardwalk has been my favorite place since I was little and it always had a way of making me smile. I paid for my ride and jumped onto the white horse. Wrapping one arm around the fading gold, I swung my leg over so I could sit side saddle. While I went round and round on the carousel, I noticed four guys making their way to the ride.

The Lost Boys, that's what everyone in Santa Carla, called them. They were a biker gang made of three blondes and brunette. The brunette was tall with dark skin; he was from some native tribe. He wore dark pants, a leather jacket, and a pair of worn biker boots. One of blondes was almost as tall as the native one, his hair a wild teased mane. His body was covered by a pair of grey skinny jeans, knee high biker boots, a fish net shirt, and a black tailcoat. Then there was the curly haired little angel. He had such a baby face that I found it hard to believe that he was tough enough to be with the rest of them. Even his clothes with the short wife beater and patch jacket showed his childishness. Finally there was the leader, a white blonde with blue eyes of ice to match. He was clad in black from his black trench coat to his black leather gloves to his black biker boots.

They carried themselves across the boardwalk with a feral grace that made the crowd part. To be honest no one knew a lot about them except not to get on their bad side. On occasion members from another gang would disappear after getting into fights with the boys. I tried to stay out of the dealings of both gangs but that kind of went down the drain when I started dating Seth, the current leader of the Surf Nazis. I rubbed my arm subconsciously, hoping to rub the memories of the bruises away. Seth can get a little carried away sometimes. I don't have many friends so they don't try to stop it and my parents don't care due to the fact that they're too stoned half the time to notice.

I continued to stare at the people that walked the boardwalk from the blonde bimbos to the rainbow haired emos. I let my head fall back to look at the lights as the ride came to an end. I jumped down, only to be caught; looking up; my green eyes met the ice blue of the Lost Boys leader. He held me up for a few moments as we just stared at each other before he set me down on my feet. The leader had this seductive smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes, grabbing his hands and removed them from my body before they could slide farther down.

Climbing off the ride, I went in search of something to do since I had some time to kill until Seth would come to take me away. In the back of my mind I could tell I was being followed. I looked out of the corner of my eyes into a nearby window. The leader was following me. I sighed.

"Nineteen years and nothing has happened. And now tonight I'm being stalked, awesome." I mumbled into the air.

I tried to skate through the crowd but with everything I did he was still on my tail. This game of cat and mouse bored me. So I stopped and turned around. The man halted barely inches away from me. I glared softly at him. Sure he was handsome but good looks weren't enough to give him the right to stalk me across the boardwalk.

"Can I help you?" I asked with the fakest smile I could muster, plastered on my face.

He smirked seductively down at me, "Just wondering if you could use some company, babe."

"I'm good thanks." I said ignoring the nickname beginning to walk again. He nodded, still following me, and pulled out a cigarette. The leader offered me one but I waved it off.

"I'm David." He stated, lighting his cigarette.

I rolled my eyes, "And I don't care. Now if you don't mind, leave me alone." I walked away heading towards the beach. David continued to follow me. I was about to turn around and start yelling at him for being such a creep ass stalker, but I was pulled into the arms of my over protective boyfriend. I gave a weak smile at Seth. He smiled back giving me a sloppy, drunk kiss, which had me wanting to hurl. God I need to dump him. David's eyes glared at him. I could just make out a growl that ripped through the awkward silence. It came from David and I knew that but I didn't understand why.

Seth began to drag me away, nipping at my neck. I tried to push him away but his drunken grip was as strong as steel. I turned my head back to David with a pleading look. He smirked before giving a wave and walking the other direction. I muttered under my breath that if he really wanted me, he would have helped me.

"Jackass," I whispered.

"What was that?" Seth slurred.

"Nothing Seth," I told him.

He grabs my chin and pulled me into a harsh kiss. I tried to break way but his grip was much stronger than before.

"If I ever catch you with him again, you little slut, I'll beat the shit out of you." He told me holding my chin tightly. "Do you understand me?"

All I could do was nod.

"Good, now get in the damn car. I'll be back later."

Seth threw me into the passenger seat before slamming the door, stumbling back into the night. I sat there for a while. I refused to cry. There was a wall that I had built months ago when I first started dating Seth. Looking in the mirror, I could see the bruises forming along my jaw. I cursed. I didn't like waiting for Seth to come back. Hell, I honestly hoped he didn't come back. Then I could go on and live my life. Or I could just get out now and hope he's too drunk to notice me gone. I liked the second one better, since the possibility of Seth disappearing would be nothing short of a miracle. With a sigh, I opened the door and headed back down the boardwalk on my way to my house.

As I walked home, I could feel myself being watched. Maybe it was David again. I stopped in a couple of stores to look around. The art of stalling was something I had mastered long ago. As I walked out of Video Max, I felt my hair being brushed over my shoulder. I followed my hair to see a gloved hand. Then following the gloved hand, I looked to see David with that damn seductive smirk still on his face. I gave a half hearted smile.

"That wasn't a creepy stalker move at all." I sarcastically stated as began to move through the crowd. "Are you still following me?" I asked.

"Well I gave you my name, but you never gave me yours, babe." He said walking in step with me.

"And?" I asked, turning to face him.

He gave me this look I couldn't describe, "And, I was hoping you would tell me. Then I don't have to call you babe anymore."

I gave a quick smile, shaking my head. My eyes widened at the sound of Seth storming down a nearby alley. I knew it was him by the sound of his voice. I grabbed David's arm.

"If you get me away from Seth, I'll tell you." I whispered pulling myself closer to him. David's eyes glanced around towards the alley. He wrapped his arm around my waist, guiding me towards somewhere only he and God knew. He lead me to a motorcycle, I could only assume was his, and he sat down. David turned to me with those cold eyes that held something I couldn't make out.

"Where do you want to go, babe?" he asked.

"Do you know the way to the sunken hotel?"

He nodded with a surprised look in his eyes.

"There's a house about a mile out of town on that road. Can you take me there?"

David held out his hand. I grabbed it, using his hand to help myself into the triumph. I snaked my arms around his core, unintentional feeling the hard muscles that were there. The engine purred to life. We took off down the boardwalk, people yelling at us for almost running them. As quickly as we started, we stopped. I stood up, my arms moving up with me feeling David's tone chest, looking to see why we stopped. Before us were three more bikes, and on each bike was one of the other gang members. They smirked at me.

"Hey David, who you have with ya?" the tall blonde asked.

"Yeah David, who's the pretty girl?" the curly faired one commented.

David growled with annoyance. The curly haired boy got off his bike and made his way over to me. He took my hand and removed it from David, dropping a kiss onto it.

"I'm Marko, since I'm sure David hasn't mentioned us." he said cheerily. David rolled his eyes, looking the other way. "The brooding, quiet one is Dwayne; and the loud, annoying one is Paul."

The rest of us laugh, except Paul, who tried to attack Marko. I wrapped my arm back around David. I whispered in his ear that I wanted to get to the house soon. He nodded.

"Hey, I'll meet you guys back home. Make sure Star and Laddie make it home. I'll be back later." he told the three.

They stopped their actions and gave a knowing smile that made me nervous. It made me wonder what they knew that I didn't. Paul waved good bye. I gave a half hearted wave back as David sped away. It felt good to have the wind once again in my hair. I couldn't remember the last time I had been on the back of a motorcycle. David's blonde mullet tickled the top of my head. I buried my head deeper between David's shoulder blades and felt the chuckle that rippled through him.

David pulled to a stop at the worn, old house. I slowly got off the bike, standing in front of him. He smirked up at me. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading off towards the house. He grappled my hand in a very successful attempt to keep me there. He pressed his lips to mine, in a shockingly gentle kiss.

"You forgetting something, babe?" he asked pulling away.

I grimaced at the nickname he had bestowed me; "You're right, thanks David." I told him pulling my hand out of his grasp. I walked down the dirt road and looked back to see his crest fallen, yet angered face. I smirked, "I'm Amy by the way."

He looked up and chuckled, "Good night, Amy."

"Good night, David." I called back as I entered my house. Once the door was shut I locked it and made my way to my room. I lit the candle near my bed to light the room. I dressed in an extra large Van Halen shirt, and took my jeans off. I crawled into my own bed and said a silent prayer. As I closed my eyes, I whispered a thank you to David for getting me away from Seth for a night. I think I imagined hearing him reply back.


	2. Chapter 2

David's Point of View

I watched as Amy walk into her house. She fascinated me to the point where nothing made sense anymore. I didn't kill her. That was my goal when I first saw her. Amy's smile was illuminating. I couldn't bring myself to do it. Turning on the bike, I drove a little ways away from her house deciding to fly back to her house. I followed her scent, which lead to an upstairs room where I saw her lighting a candle to brighten the room. My eyes glided over her as she changed into a much too large Van Halen t-shirt. I jumped unto her window sill continuing my stalking of the girl I thought to once be my prey. Smirking as she whispered a soft thank you to me, I whispered back to her before flying off to my triumph.

I drove back to the cave, watching the sun slowly rise. Walking down into the sunken hotel, I heard the boys acting like the idiots they were. Marko and Paul were jumping around playing air guitar to some song. Dwayne was spread across the musky couch reading a book so worn out no one could see the title. Laddie was sound asleep in the bed they had made him. Star was sitting on her bed with the curtains hanging tightly around the area, hiding herself from the rest of them. I could still smell her. She was really starting to aggravate me. I wanted her to turn so badly but every attempt to get her to, was in vain.

I sat down in my throne. It was nothing more than a wheelchair we had found when Max first brought us here. That didn't matter to me; I was the king of this castle. I let myself get lost in my thoughts of Amy. My mind just couldn't understand what I wanted from her. I didn't see Paul walk in front of me, waving his hand in front of my face. Growling, I grabbed it letting my nails dig into his wrist. He yelped, jumping backwards.

"What the hell, man?" he screamed.

Dwayne growled at him, a warning to be quiet due to the little kid sleep not far from them. I looked the tall blonde in the eyes.

"You shouldn't have been waving your hand in my face." I seethed, "What do you want?"

"I was just going to ask how that girl tasted. She was so damn sexy; I almost jumped her when you introduced us." He laughed.

I growled, tackling the idiot to the ground. My face transformed into its animalistic side. If I wasn't so pissed off, I would have laughed at his face. Marko and Dwayne looked in shock at us, before moving to get me off my brother. Dwayne restrained me until I calmed down. I could smell the fear and tension in the room. With one last growl, I pulled myself away from my fellow vampire brother and sat back down.

"I didn't feed from her." I stated, ignoring their looks of confusion.

"What do you mean you didn't feed off her?" Marko asked.

I refused to look at them, ashamed of what I couldn't do, "How hard it to understand? I did not feed from Amy." I slipped. I hadn't meant to say her name. That mistake was going to cost me, I could just feel it.

"Amy? You got her name. Damn, why can't you save any of the tail for us? You have a mate." Paul complained.

I growled at the mention of Star being my mate. That was her original purpose but she didn't want anything to do with me after I had changed her. She was useless to me now. By the steady beating of her heart, she was asleep. I turned back to the boys.

"Yeah well one of you can have Star, if you can put up with the little bitch." I told them.

Dwayne sat down on the fountain. He wanted to ask something but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Well since no one else is going to ask the question, I might as well," Marko piped in. "What do you want with Amy?"

He put emphasis on her name. I didn't like the way it sounded coming from him. I sighed, calming my mind.

"I don't know. I thought she was just a regular feed. She's nothing special, but I couldn't do it. My body wouldn't move when it was time to drain her."

The boys didn't say anything. Nothing had ever happened like this to any of us before. My head kept playing the nights events over and over again. It played the kiss we shared more than any other scene. There was no spark, no nothing that was described in those stupid romance novels Star always went on and on about. It was just a kiss. I shook my head and headed off to the dark part of the cave where we slept. I jumped up, hanging upside down letting myself drift to sleep.

We woke up the next night as the sun made its descent to visit the other side of the world. I jumped down from the rafting, and pulled my boots on. I was going to find Max and talk to him about what was going on. I took to the sky heading to Max's house. He would still be there since it wasn't quiet late enough for him to head to his cover shop. The door was unlocked. The old man must have known I was coming.

Max stood in the corner of his living room, Thorn by his side growling at me. I growled back causing the hound of hell to back down against his master's leg. My eyes glared into Max's. The heated staring contest continued for minutes until the elder sighed.

"Why are you here, David?" he asked.

"You already know what I want." I replied moving around the room.

"Yes but I want you to ask for it."

I growled at the bastard's game. He got a kick out of our pain, our misery, and our feelings. We may be vampires but we're not heartless assholes.

Max chuckled, "Did you really think I was just going to give you the information you desired about this girl? David, David, David, when are you going to learn my son? Nothing comes without a price. Now swallow your pride and I will give you the answers you seek."

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. "Fine, what is she?"

"Well, she's human, you stupid, little boy." Max laughed at me.

I snarled at the man, "I am not some child, you can play with Max. Why does she have this effect? What has she done to me?"

Max's face was still stuck in an amused glance, "She's done nothing to you. This effect has a name, you know?"

I remained silent, not wanting to talk anymore.

"It's call love, David. The perfect balance of lust and affection," Max mused. "When God created man, He created woman from him. Thus the creation of soul mates. A woman made from a man, a perfect fit."

I blinked repeatedly. He had to be lying to me. If Amy was my soul mate, then she should have lived before I was turned.

"Yes she should have but she didn't. Souls are only born once. Reincarnation is a load of bull shit that mortals came up with to give meaning to déjà vu. I don't understand why your mate has appeared now but there must have been a reason for her not to be born before hand." Max explained.

I looked out the window, my thoughts running a mile a minute. "What do I do?"

"I give you permission to change her."

That was shocking, "Why?"

"Despite you and your brothers' beliefs, I am not as cruel as you make me out to be." He said, "But know this, if she ends up not wanting to change, you will have to kill her. I will not tolerate another Star. Can you handle that?"

I nodded, knowing full well that I might not be able to handle that. "What about Star?"

"Let one of the others have her. Maybe she will change her mind about feeding."

I gave a curt nod, before leaving the house. I flew back to cave. My mind relaxed as I did. Flying was like riding my triumph. I could go as fast as I wanted without having to worry about the consequences. The cool, California night air whipped through my many layers. When I got to the hotel, the boys were sitting on their bikes waiting. I gave a quick whistle to get their attention. We started out bikes and drove off to the boardwalk for some fun. Star hugged me tightly as we rode there. I didn't want her to ride with me anymore. I couldn't take the chance of Amy seeing her and getting the wrong idea.

When we got to the boardwalk, Star took Laddie and ran off somewhere. She found us to be a bad influence on the kid. It wasn't like we were going to feed in front of him. He was much too young to see that yet. The four of us walked across the boardwalk, doing what we did best. We hunted. We spotted our favorite prey sitting on a secluded area of the beach. It almost was a turn off. The game was no fun if the other players didn't make it at least some kind of challenge.

"Let's feed, boys." I laughed manically.

Paul, Dwayne, and Marko didn't need to be told twice, as they jumped off the boardwalk. Our faces turned animalistic as we drained the bodies of the drunken Surf Nazis. When we finished our meal, we hurled the bodies into the fire giving the air a sweet smell to it. After the bodies burned, I let the boys go have fun on their own. I was going to find her. I had to see her again before the night was over. I wanted to know more about her. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. Her scent instantly found its way to my nose.

I followed her scent, letting it lead me to all the places she had been. Each place made my hopes of finding her drop. She had been to several places, her scent heavy in the air, but she wasn't at any of the places. I growled in frustration, scaring a couple that walked by me. Well at least that was amusing. I continued to follow her smell until it was so strong it blocked out every other scent the place had. She had to be here.

I stepped into the small building that I had been in multiple times before. The store was called Melodies. The walls were a dark blue with silver designs on some of the walls. To the left of the door was a check out desk being run by a emo wanna be with short green hair. The walls were lined with displays covered in records, cassette tapes and this new thing that had been started called cds. My eyes wandered around looking for her. The hazy air made my search harder. I walked down on of the aisles and then I saw her.

She had her hair pulled back in a low ponytail, letting her red tresses hang over her left shoulder. I could just make out her green eyes scanning the titles of the records in her hands as she placed them onto the display. I snuck up behind her and stood there. Amy wasn't paying any attention to anything around her. My eyes glided up and down her body as she worked. She had a dark purple tank top on that stopped just above her belly button, a pair of grey jeans with rips in the knees, and a pair of black high top converse. Her uncovered skin screamed for me to touch it. Unable to resist the sudden urge, I let my gloved fingers slither across her waist. Amy jumped at my touch and turned around.

Her eyes met mine and she instantly relaxed. She turned back to the display and continued her job. I watched over her shoulder as she placed the last of the records in their spot. I ran my nose against the back of her ear and relished the feeling of her shiver against me. Amy turned back around and stared. I took in the rest of her beauty. She had two piercings in both of her ears. There was also a piercing in her belly button, that my thumb was having fun playing with.

"What are you doing here, David?" she whispered.

I stared into her eyes, "I wanted to see you again."

Amy rolled her eyes and maneuvered out my arms. She grabbed a box, starting to distribute its content around the store. "Not that I don't appreciate what you did for me yesterday, I really don't think you want to hang around me."

"And why is that?" I asked following her.

"I have a boyfriend, David, a very possessive and jealous boyfriend."

"But obviously not a kind boyfriend, if he left you to fend for yourself last night."

"David, I'm serious." She pleaded with me as she put the box down.

"So am I. I'm not afraid of him, Amy." I smiled when she closed her eyes at the sound of me saying her name.

Amy opened them again, "I know."

I enveloped her in my arms, "So come hang out with me and the guys tonight. They want to see you again."

She contemplated for a moment or two. Her eyes drifted to the clock, "I get off at 12:30. Can you wait that long?"

"I think I can handle that," I chuckled.

She nodded, giving me a kiss on the cheek before going back to work. I smirked, before looking at the clock. It told me I had half an hour before Amy was mine for the rest of the night. I could hear the boys calling out to me through our bond. I let them know where I was, telling them I would meet up with them soon. Their voices ceased, which could only mean they were satisfied with the answer or they were on their way here. I prayed for it to be the first one. I leaned against the back wall as I waited.

I watched as Amy moved around the store. Her body taught me a lot. She swayed her hips as she walked. That could have been just because I was watching but it was rather tempting. When she talked to the emo kid, whose name was Tyler; she had a soft smile on her lips. Amy would flip her hair back over her left shoulder if any of it fell unto her back. As she talked to customers, she would twist the leather and metal bracelet on her wrist in circles. I kept watching her as she worked, waiting for her to get off. Every now and then she would send me a smile, and I would smirk back.

I didn't realize how much time had passed until Amy came sauntering up to me, a leather jacket in her arms. I smirked down at her, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the store. She giggled but picked up her pace to match my speed.

"So where are you taking me?" she asked after a few moments.

"Worried your boyfriend will find you?" I countered jokingly.

That was a mistake, her face turned to stone at the mention of her boyfriend. "It's a Friday; Seth won't be out on the boardwalk tonight."

I nodded quickly and continued to lead her towards the amusement park. "You hungry?"

Amy shook her head at me. Swinging her in front of me, I picked her up and sat her on the railing. She gasped at the sudden movement before laughing softly. I smiled at her.

"What are we doing here?" she asked leaning forward into me.

My eyes dropped to her lips before moving back to her face, "We're waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

I chuckled loudly, "Well aren't you impatient."

"I don't like to be kept waiting," she whispered pulling me closer by the collar of my coat.

I growled, "I bet not," before kissing her soundly. She kissed me back softly. When I tried to deepen the kiss, she wouldn't let me. I growled against her lips but that only caused her to giggle. Amy pulled back and repeated her earlier question, acting as if nothing happened.

"We're waiting for the guys you met yesterday to get here." I whispered.

She gave a nod, and then laid her head on my shoulder. I felt her take a deep breath, letting my scent fill her nose. I nuzzled the top of her head affectionately stopping at the sound of wolf whistle. My eyes shot to Paul as he walked towards us, the other two not far behind. Amy lifted her head up and smiled at them.

"Hey pretty lady, you remember me?" he smirked

Amy rolled her eyes, "Yes I remember you, Paul. Hey Dwayne, hey Marko."

Dwayne gave a nod, while Marko said hello back to her. I hoped she didn't get put off by Dwayne not talking to her. He doesn't talk a lot to anyone he doesn't know. She jumped from the railing, landing in front of me.

"So what are we doing?" she asked.

The guys looked at me and I shrugged. Amy sighed.

"Well I'm going to go ride the roller coasters. If you care to join me, and not be boring, you are more than welcome." She told us skipping down the pier towards the rides. Marko and Paul went into hysterical laughter before running off to join her. She even had Dwayne laughing. He clapped me on the shoulder as we walked after them.

"What do you think?" I asked him.

"I think you have a keeper." He replied.

I thought so too.


	3. Chapter 3

I was skipping down the pier with the guys hot on my tail. My body was lifted up into the air, causing me to scream. I looked down to see Paul holding me on his shoulders. My fist slammed into the base of his neck. He yelp in pain and dropped me on my ass. Grumbling about stupid men, I stood up.

"What was that for?" He screeched at me.

"You shouldn't have picked me up like that." I yelled back at him.

Marko was howling in laughter beside. Dwayne and David weren't far behind us, grins lighting up their faces. Paul muttered something about me being a bitch, which only got me madder. So again my fist connected with one of his body parts, making him yowl in pain. I rolled my eyes, and grabbed Marko's hand pulling him towards the nearest ride. I could feel David's eyes on me as I rode ride after ride with Marko. I rode some with Dwayne and after Paul apologized to me, I rode a few with him. In the back of my mind, I knew that David was getting jealous, but he would get over it.

After riding a few more of the carnival like attractions, the five of us headed for some food. We stopped at little booth that was selling hot dogs, funnel cake, cotton candy, and pop corn. David paid for our food and we walked towards their bikes eating away. Paul, Dwayne and I jumped onto the railing, while David and Marko sat on their bikes. I tore off pieces of my funnel cake and handed them to the boys. The guys were making jokes as we ate.

I had to admit, I was having a really good time with them. I enjoyed being around them. The energy the emitted was calming and comforting, like being with a family. I smiled at the thought. Paul and Marko were whistling at scantily clad girls. Dwayne and I were holding a conversation over different types of music. David would give his opinion on occasion, but he usually stuck to the task of rubbing circles over my thigh.

As it got later, I realized it was time for me to head home. I had to work again tomorrow, so I need to get back. I nudged David and whispered my news in his ear. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as my lips lightly touched his ear. I smirked at this new discovery. I jumped off the railing and got on behind David. He nodded to the boys, a silent agreement of return, and took off. My arms wrapped tightly around his waist as he sped down the beach. When we got to my house, I got off the bike. My arms wrapped around his neck.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked.

He nodded, pulling me closer. I leaned down, my lips brushing against his. He kissed me back, making me sit on his lap. We continued to kiss, our tongues battling for dominance, until I needed to breathe. I panted, our foreheads resting on each others. David brought his lips to mine. This time the kiss was shorter but not short by any means on passion.

"Do you work tomorrow?" he breathed.

All I could do was nod, my mouth only wanting to do one thing right now.

"Same time?"

Again he received only a nod. This caused him to give a breathless chuckle. I kissed him again, before quickly getting off the bike. I knew if I didn't get off, I wouldn't be able to leave him. David's eyes were on me as I walked towards my house. I had to force myself to look forward.

When I got inside, I heard the triumph give its starting roar and watched through the window as he left. I gave a deep sign, my mind race with no signs of slowing down. My fingers moved on their own to touch my lips. I smiled. The feeling of his lips was still there. Just like the feeling of his fingers on my waist and on my knee was still lingering on my skin. I tried to relax but my mind was having none of that. Seeing as there was nothing left to do, I headed towards my room.

I struck a match and lit my candle. I stripped to nothing but my underwear, and pulled on my Van Halen shirt. Sliding into my bed, I pulled the blanket over me. My drifted over towards the window. I wondered if David had made it back to his house. My lips curled at the thought of him.

"Good night, David." I whispered blowing a kiss towards the window. With that I closed my eyes.

My eyes fluttered open, trying to blink away the sleep. I rolled over, looking at the clock sitting by my candle that had gone out sometime during night. The clock told me that it was six in the evening. I moan and got out of my bed. In an hour I had to be at work. I grabbed my clothes and went to take a shower. Turning on several flashlights, I undressed and hopped into the cold water.

After my shower I got dressed and headed for the boardwalk. I was going to be late for work and Tyler was going to have my head. I looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was finishing its last moments until it would fully set. I smiled. The night made me feel better. It meant I would be seeing David and the guys again soon. After just a day, they had become my friends, and maybe David was becoming more. But I knew I had to keep my eye out just in case something was off about them.

The sound of a motor made me stop on the side of the road. I turned around and stared into the headlight as it came to a stop before me. I gave a smile to the driver, their hand stretched out towards me. My hand grasped his and I climbed onto the back of his triumph. The moment my butt hit the seat, we were speeding off towards the boardwalk. He pulled up in front of Melodies. He sent me that damn sexy smirk, that my knees go weak. I gave him a quick kiss and ran into the shop.

I shook my head at the thought that David had just brought me to work. It seemed so unreal to me. Usually Seth would take me to work and then take me back to his place. But on Fridays and Saturdays, Seth always ran off to he and God only knows where. He wouldn't come back until Sunday night and pick me up from work. I shivered at the thought.

I tried to keep my mind busy with different things around the shop. I didn't want to think about what was going to happen when Seth came back into the picture. I couldn't tell him about being with David and the Lost Boys. Yet at the same time, I didn't want to have to ignore the boys who had in a short amount of time become my best friends. I would have to talk about it with the guys at some time tonight.

The boys actually came and visited me about thirty minutes before I got off work. I smiled at the sight to them. Paul and Marko were joking around again, flirting with some of the female customers. Dwayne was eyeing some of the records on display, while David was leaning against the counter yet again, staring at me intently. I smirked on occasion to him with him reciprocating it. Every time I passed by him, he would let his hands slide across me, sending shivers up my spine.

When I finally got off of work, the guys lead me towards the pier. I don't know if you can call something that that's only happened twice a tradition, but at that moment that what it felt like. David's gloved hand gripped mine loosely. This caused me to smile. I gave a slight squeeze before dragging him off to one of the food vendors. I was starved. David chuckled softly as I drug him through the crowd. He bought me my dinner, insisting upon it. The rest of the guys caught up to us. They laughed as we sat and I stuffed my face. I threw a few of my fries at Paul for laughing at me.

The others roared with laughter at this. David pulled me unto his lap. I giggled, giving him a quick kiss. I ran my hand over his cheek feeling the stubble that had formed there. My eyes turned curious at this new discovery. He looked down at me.

"What?" he asked.

I repeated my earlier action with my hand, "When did this get here?"

They all laughed again. Blood rushed to my cheeks, forcing my eyes to drop to the ground. David tilted my head back up.

"It just grew out. Why do you not like it?"

"The opposite actually. I think it looks pretty good on you."

He gave his smirk, giving me another kiss. I could hear Paul groan in frustration as I deepened my kiss with David. I feel like I feel bad for cheating on my boyfriend, but I didn't. Does that make me a bad person? I don't think so…well maybe…no, definitely not. Seth had long ago stopped being a boyfriend and had become a demon inside. I pulled back and smiled at him. Marko pretended to gag over the side of the boardwalk. I smirked evilly at him.

"I know what might really make you gag," I said jumping off the bike. I grabbed his arm.

"And what would that be?" he asked grabbing unto Paul.

"Riding the tilt-a-whirl twenty times." I giggled at their faces. They might have been truly scared. I pushed the two into the ride as the conductor shut the gate for the start. I whispered to the conductor to not let them off. He looked at me and then to the twenty in my hand. He slipped it into his coat and turned the ride on. Dwayne and David had come up behind me. David's arms slipping around my waist. He nibbled at my ear making me squirm.

During Marko and Paul's ride, the three of us talked about anything and everything. I learned a lot about the two guys. For instance, Dwayne knew had to play the guitar, bass, and the drums. He had a knack for music. Then David was entirely different. He was well educated, and knew more about history than any person I had ever met. We stayed off more personal topics. I could feel the tension in the air every time one of us would mention our past. The three of us enjoyed each other's company while we waited for the other two.

Thirty minutes after the beginning of the ride, Paul and Marko came stumbling over to us. Paul tripped over a bike, face planting into the wood. The three of us sitting on the bench fell off from laughter. Paul came back over grumbling about the bike.

"Stupid bike, appearing out of fucking nowhere." He growled.

I laughed harder, "It was there the whole time. Maybe you shouldn't be high next time you come to the pier."

He blinked, looking down at me confused. Marko came over to us as David lifted me off the pier.

"Hey, you were supposed to ride with us." Marko complained.

"Oh honey, I never said I was going to ride." I giggled out.

Marko staggered over towards me, "You know what. I think you're pretty funny."

I looked at him, "Well I could have told you that."

David and Dwayne chuckled. Just then I felt something grab my ass roughly. I growled and threw a punch in the direction I assumed the person would come from. My fist connected into the nose of some guy with a two foot mohawk. He collapsed on the floor clutching his nose. The guys moved to back me up, but I held my arm out.

"What'd you do that for you stupid bitch?" He complained.

"That was for touching my ass without my permission. This is for calling me a bitch." I threw another well aimed punch into the guy left cheek. He spun around and landed back unto the pier. I turned and looked at the Lost Boys. Across each of their faces were very amused and shocked grins. "What?"

Marko glided over to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, "Where did that come from?"

"He shouldn't have touched me without my permission." I stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world…maybe because it was.

The guys chuckled.

"So do I have permission?" Paul asked, trying to sound seductive.

"To touch my ass?" he nodded causing David to growl and wrap his arms around me. "Only if you want David to kill you."

Paul looked as though he was thinking about it, "I think I'd rather live."

"Good choice." David said.

I started laughing, which caused all of us to start laughing. Our laughter was stopped short by a security guard pulling David off me by his baton. I glared daggers at the man.

"I think it's time you get off the pier." He told us.

I looked at the guys for what to do. They were looking at David, who was looking at me. He gave a curt nod, not being able to do much more due to the baton at his throat.

"Let's go boys." He strangled out.

The guard released David and escorted the five of us off the pier. He pushed Paul and Dwayne into me, David, and Marko. David grabbed onto me to keep me from falling on my face. I smiled a thank you at him. He smirked back at me before letting me go to help Marko up. David led us back over to their bikes. I got into the bike behind David and when I looked up I was being glared at by a frizz haired brunette.

"Hey Star, how's it hanging?" Paul asked the girl as she came up to us.

She didn't respond but continued to stare at me as if waiting for me to move. A little boy with long hair came over and jumped on behind Dwayne. The dark skinned man rubbed the top of his head. I looked back at Star. She looked from me to David and then back again.

"Ride with Paul tonight, Star." He said coldly.

She looked at him before climbing on behind Paul. Star continued to glare at me. I didn't know what was wrong with her. I just met her and she already hated me. I laid my head on David's back, breathing deeply. I could feel his eyes on me. I wondered if David was the cause of Star issues towards me. Maybe she was in love with him and didn't like that he affection was now on me. I could feel David's fingers skim over my knee. I smiled softly, looking at them.

"So know what do we do?" I asked.

The guys all made eye contact with each other. If I didn't know any better, I would say they were holding their own conversation. The little boy looked over at me over Dwayne's shoulder. This was quite a feat for such a small kid since Dwayne was so large. I gave him a smile which he happily returned.

"We could take you back to our place." Marko mused.

Everyone looked at me expectantly. I nodded. That slight movement of the head was enough to cause the guys to cheer with excitement. David gave his famous smirk and started his triumph. He gave me a quick kiss before taking off down the boardwalk. I wrapped my arms tightly as he sped through crowd. My head buried into his back so I didn't have to see how fast we were going. Tree branches snagged at me as we made our way to where ever they were taking me. In the back of my mind, I feared that they were going to take me out here and kill me. But I pushed it down and locked it away.

I removed my head from between his shoulder blades to see where we were. My eyes were met with the lighthouse warning us of the doom that awaited us if we kept going. I tried to yell at David to stop but he kept going. A scream ripped through my body as we got to the edge. I opened my eyes to look and see why I was not dead. David had stopped mere inches from the two of us falling over the edge of the cliff. I closed my eyes and took deep breathes trying to calm down. Laughter flew into my ears.

My eyes shot open, anger coursing through my body. I jumped of the back of the bike and away from David, who was chuckling at my reaction. He seemed to get even more amused by the anger in my eyes. I stormed back towards the road. Hudson's bluff was maybe a mile or two from my home. I turned around to them.

"That wasn't funny. You may think that just because I like you that you can toy with my life but you have another thing coming." I screamed at him. "I already deal with one asshole that has no regards towards my life. I do not need another."

They stopped laughing. I could feel the tears beginning to form and drift down my cheeks. With one sleeve I wiped them off before sending them another glare and turning away from them all yet again. I wasn't going to stop this time. I was going to keep walking until I got home. I was angry and I was hurt and I didn't know what else to do. These emotions weren't new to me but they rarely caused me this much agony.

I tried to ignore the sound of the motorcycle as it came up behind me. It forced me to stop, when it came to a halt in front of me blocking the path. My eyes landed on David, then went back to the forest floor. I went to move around him but he grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me in front of him. I refused to meet his eyes. He tilted my head up but I still wouldn't look at him.

"Amy."

He pushed a few strands of hair behind my ear.

"Amy."

David was met with silence yet again.

"Come on, Amy. What do you want me to say?"

"How about that you're sorry for scaring me to death, and then having the audacity to laugh at me afterwards?" I practically screamed at him.

He looked shocked, but leaned his head to the side so our eyes would meet, "I'm sorry."

It came out as a whisper but he said it loud enough for me to hear. I looked at him fully and let him wrap his arms around me. David bent his head down to kiss me. When he pulled away, he just stared at me.

"So will you come back to my place with me?"

I closed my eyes, sighing, "It's late David." His face fell. I kissed him again, "But we need to talk about something."

David smiled again. "So is that a yes."

"It's a yes."

He chuckled against my lips, before swinging me onto his bike. We drove the little ways back to edge of the cliff. David guided me down the edge of the cliff into an area that said had danger written all over it. Literally, there were danger and caution signs all around the entrance.

"Don't be scared." David said to me.

I nodded and continued to be guided into the cave. Spider webs covered the walls and the ceiling that lead towards the light at the end. In the main part of the cave was what looked to be the inside of a hotel lobby. The guys had decorated it with some of their own stuff as well. There were couches that littered along the wall. There was a curtained area that was currently concealing Star and the little boy from the rest of us. Paul was dancing around on the edge of the fountain, sucking in the smoke from the joint in his hand. Dwayne was sitting on one of the couches relaxing and Marko was petting what looked to be a pigeon.

"Wow…this is amazing. Do you guys really live here?" David nodded leading me towards a wheelchair. He sat down, pulling me onto his lap. He nuzzled my neck as he began to tell me the story about the hotel. He said that it was the hottest hotel in Santa Carla before the earthquake hit. It was condemned and that's when they found it. David planted light kisses from the bottom of my ear to my collar bone. I shivered under his touch.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he whispered into my ear.

I looked at the other three boys before whispering back that it was more of a private matter between us. He glanced at each of the guys before they took the hint and moved into another part of the cave. David turned back to me, his blue eyes devouring my green ones. I had the feeling that we were still being watched. I could tell David had the same feeling, because soon after the thought crossed my mind he scooped me into his arms and carried me to another part of the cave. It was covered in beautiful silver and purple and black and white fabric layered to shield us from the sun and everyone else. There was a bed in the center that David laid me down on. He shed his trench coat and his boots before lying down next to me. I glided my hands over the soft fabric of his shirt as I kicked off my shoes.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked again pulling me into him.

I smiled, "What are we going to do about Seth?"

David didn't like the thought of my boyfriend, but he stayed calm for me. "Leave him."

I nodded. "He won't let me leave that easy, David. I've tried before but he always seems to find me."

David kissed me, "Then you stay with me when he's gone. Promise me you will break it off with him though."

"I promise." I replied kissing him back. "What do you want me to do when I see you guys when I'm with Seth?"

"Ignore us." He whispered.

"But the guys?"

"Don't worry about them. I'll explain everything to them."

I smiled, giving him another kiss. When I pulled away, I was unable to keep a yawn at bay. David chuckled. I gave him a playful glare.

"Sleep. We can talk again in the morning."

Our lips met one last time, before I buried my head in his neck and letting sleep take over my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

I rolled over only to be pulled to the side. My eyes opened slowly and landed on the peaceful face of David. He was so relaxed while he was sleeping. I smiled softly before cuddling into him. David's soft breathing was lulling me back to sleep, before he stirred. I opened my eyes again to see his bright eyes looking back at me. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against mine.

"Morning," I whispered.

He chuckled, "It's evening, love."

I smiled and kissed him. He rolled over on top of me as we continued to kiss. His tongue probed at my lips. I pressed my lips tightly together getting a growl to build up in David's throat. His left hand went and tangled itself in my hair; as his right hand gripped my waist tightly. His hand was soft and freezing cold. That's when I realized his hands were gloved off for once. His hand moved up my waist as he continued to try and gain entrance. I gasp when he pulled at my hair. David took this opportunity to sneak his tongue inside my mouth. A slight moan escaped as he rubbed his tongue over mine. We continued like this for a few more minutes before David left my lips, making a trail of kisses down to my chin, up my jaw line to my ear, then down to my collar bone, where he stayed kissing gently. I tilted my head into his hand to give him better access to my neck.

Then I thought about what he said, "David?"

"Hm?"

"What time is it?"

He didn't lift his head to answer me, "Sunset."

Sunset meant six 'o'clock. Six 'o'clock meant an hour before I have to be at work. I groan softly, I didn't want to stop. I pulled David's face up to mine.

"I have to get to work David." I whispered against him.

He gave a quick nod, nuzzling against me. I watched as he rolled off of me. I sighed, looking around. I wasn't at home. We were in the cave still. I cursed before having David pull me up. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"What am I going to where? All of my clothes are at my house and I don't have enough time to go there and change." I told him.

He looked down at me, "I think I've got something you can wear. It might be big though."

We laughed softly before he left for another part of the cave. I sat down on the bed and waited for him to return. My shoes stared at me from on the floor. I figured I wouldn't have to change my jeans so I put them on. David quickly returned, a black t-shirt in hand. He sauntered in front of me. His hands grabbed my waist, gently pulling me up. Our eyes never left each others. I lifted my shirt over my head and threw it to the floor. David put the new shirt on me before leaning in and kissing me again.

"David." I pleaded, "I can't be late."

He pulled back, his eyes closed and nodded. He nuzzled against my cheek. I love the feeling of his stubble pricking against my skin. David led me out of the room and through the cave. I waved good bye to the guys. Star continued to glare at me. I wanted to ask what was up with her but I could save it for another time. I wrapped my arms around his toned stomach as we climbed onto the triumph. We sped through the early evening to Melodies. When we got there I climbed off and gave him a quick kiss. He grabbed my hand before I could go to the store.

"Remember our deal, Amy," he said to me.

"I remember. Don't worry. I'll be all yours in a week." I smiled. That made him smirk.

David let me go and I went into the store. Tyler was giving me a look that screamed we need to talk. I gave him a wink, watching David ride off into the night. There would be a dead period in an hour, there always was around eight. So when that time came, Tyler pulled me behind the counter.

"Okay, start talking." He said.

"Where do you want me to start?" I asked with a laugh

"How about you start with who's the guy that keeps coming in here stalking you?"

I chuckled, "His name is David. I meet him on Thursday."

"Uh huh, so how did you meet?"

"Seth ditched me in his car and I got out and David saved me from a drunk Seth." I explained.

"And?" Tyler pleaded.

"And he's been taking me to and from work. And I spent the night with him, yesterday."

"Amy!"

"What?"

Tyler rolled his eyes, "So are you going to break up with Seth?"

I nodded, "I mean he's so great to me. He cares about me. I love being with him."

Tyler, who had been smiling, began to scowl. I looked at him confused. Turning around I saw Seth wrapping his arms around me. He gave me a sloppy kiss.

"Hey babe, you miss me." Seth slurred

"Of course I did. You're early." I told him trying to hide my surprise.

"Yeah I thought I would surprise you. What do you say we just leave?"

"Seth, I'm working."

"So?"

"Seth, I can't just leave my job."

"C'mon Amy, Tyler doesn't need you here, do you Tyler."

Tyler's eyes went wide and shook his head. This wasn't the first time Seth had threatened him. I mouthed a sorry before being drug out of Melodies. Seth dragged me around the boardwalk and into several bars. He had a habit of seeing if he could get me drunk. It wouldn't work. But he liked to think that it would. As we left the third bar that night, I heard my name being called out. We turned around to see Paul trying to get my attention. David was trying to get him to shut up but Seth had already seen him.

Seth staggered over to them, getting in David's face. He looked at them with a look of drunken anger. I walked over to them. The guys gave me a smirk except David, who was looking at Seth. Due to my boyfriend's state he was unaffected by David's cold glare.

"Amy, do you know these losers?" Seth questioned me.

I looked from him to David. He gave me a look. A look that said to go to with our plan.

"Never seen them."

My heart broke as I said those three words. The look in Marko, Dwayne, and Paul's faces were enough to shatter a soul. They had become my best friends and I had possible ruined that. David looked indifferent. Seth smirked at them before dragging me away. I looked back at them as we made our way through the crowd. I turned to Seth.

"Hey I think I dropped my keys back there. I'll be back."

Seth grunted already stumbling into another dive. I jogged back over to the guys and threw myself at David. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I hugged him. He pulled back enough so he could kiss me. My hands went to his face deepening our feverous kiss. I couldn't look see who made the wolf whistle but I figure it was Paul. I pulled away and looked at David's smirking face. Smiling, I turned to the boys.

"I'm sorry about what I said. David was supposed to explain to you guys that whenever Seth's around we act like we don't know each other." I explained rather out of breath.

I gave David another kiss before running back to where I had left Seth. Seth had a very angry look on his face. He grabbed my arm hard enough to leave a bruise. I winced as he drug me through the boardwalk towards his car. Seth pushed me in and drove off toward his house. He threw me into his house before letting out his drunken fury.

"I told you to stay away them." He screamed back handing me into the wall. I didn't respond. After two years of being Seth's girlfriend, I learned to keep quiet. Seth kept yelling at me, telling me if he saw me with them then he would kill me; and kept hitting me, leaving bruises all over my face and arms. I tried not to cry but the pain was beginning to get the better of me.

As soon as Seth had passed out, I ran. I didn't grab any of my clothes. That could wait for another day. I ran as fast as I could to Hudson's bluff. I prayed that David would be there. God was on my side, because when I got there I saw the four bikes at the top of the cliff. They had just gotten backed, and were still outside finishing the last of what looked to be a cigarette. Marko was the first to see me and nudged the others.

"Amy?" Marko called.

David turned around just in time to catch me. I had tears in my eyes and my body hurt and I just wanted him to hold me. David wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer. The guys all looked at us. I didn't know nor care what Star was up to.

"Amy? What happened?" It was Dwayne who asked this. I pulled away from David looking at them all. David wiped away the tears that were running down my cheeks.

I took a deep breath, "Seth saw me go back to you guys."

David's fist clenched.

"He didn't like what he saw. He told me if he saw me with you guys again he would kill me."

David growled. I buried myself into him again. He held me tightly.

"Let me stay here tonight?" I begged.

He didn't answer me verbally. David picked me up and carried me into the cave. He placed me on the bed we had shared yesterday. David took my shoes off and took his extra clothing off as well. He got into bed next to me, kissing me softly.

"Thank you." I whispered between kisses.

"If he hurts you again, you come get me." he replied.

I nodded. We kissed gently for a few more seconds before I laid my head down and sleep took over my body and David took over my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks had passed since that night I had gone to David. During the day I would stay with David waking up only to more and more painful good-bye's before leaving back to Seth's. I would enter the house to find him still unconscious. My clothes were upstairs in his room. While he was sleeping, I would pack my clothes into bags and put them in the downstairs closet. Seth would never look there.

When Seth woke up, he would start calling me names. He started drinking more and more. He still took me to work and picked me up. Every time he saw the Lost Boys, he would roughly pull me to him. Seth would take me home after work and more drinking. As soon as he was down I would run to the cave. David was always there waiting for me. I was happy for those brief moments we had together.

On the weekends, when Seth was gone, I would take all my clothes to my house before work and be back in time for David to drive me over. Those were the days I cherished more than anything. The weekend was the days I didn't have to hide my feelings from anyone. I could be with David all I wanted. I could kiss him, hug him, just be near him without having to worry that Seth was going to beat the shit out of me. I was falling completely in love with David and I wanted nothing more to spend the rest of my life with him. I became even closer to Dwayne, Marko, and Paul as well. I could go to Dwayne with anything. Marko had become my brother and Paul was to comic relief.

But something was wrong. I could feel it. However, I wasn't sure what this it was. I started to watch him in his sleep. He was most peaceful during this time. David was so beautiful. I missed his touch. He had stopped sleeping right next to me a few nights ago. I'm worried that I had upset somehow but every time I tried to ask him about it he would ignore me or change the subject.

It was a Sunday evening after work that I found out what was wrong. Seth had called the shop saying that he would be another day before he got home. I was looking for David. All of my stuff was ready, but I needed help moving it to cave. As I walked by an alleyway I saw him.

I hoped that my mind was playing tricks on me. But deep down I knew it wasn't. David was leaning over Star in a very heated make out session. But then I saw him move and my heart shattered even more. They were having sex in the middle of an alleyway. I stood there watching. I couldn't look away, convinced that this wasn't my David. My David would never do this to me. But my David was doing these things. He was kissing Star. He was having sex with her. Tears started to fall down my cheek. My tears proved to my body it could do something other than stand still. So I did the first thing that came to my mind. I ran.

I ran from the boardwalk away from the man I loved and the girl has hated me since I first met her. I guess my theory about Star liking David had some truth in it. I think I passed the guys but I couldn't be sure. My tears were clouding my sight.

"'Amy?" Marko called. I knew it was him by his voice.

I didn't stop until I ran right into a solid figure that wrapped around me.

"Amy, what happened?" again it was Marko.

When I looked up and around Paul and Dwayne were on either side of me. I shook my head. I couldn't say anything or maybe I just didn't want to. I tried to escape from the three but they held their ground.

"C'mon Amy, just tell us what's wrong?" Dwayne told me.

I kept shaking. I just wanted to go home and forget this night ever happened.

"Come on Amy, stop whining and tell us what's wrong?"

Sometimes Paul just didn't know when to shut up. I rounded on him, tears still streaming down my face with my eyes in full fury.

"Why don't you go ask David why he's fucking Star in an alleyway?" I screamed at him.

The guys looked shocked, from the news or me yelling I wasn't sure. Their moment of shock was long enough for me to take off running again. I didn't stop until I got home and cried myself to sleep. The only thing running through my head was why? What had I done to make him decide to cheat on me? I know it had taken me awhile to get all my stuff together, but it was two years worth of stuff. I hadn't forgotten our deal. I was willing to give him everything.

Time seemed to move more slowly now that I was alone. Eventually a week had gone by and I was still heartbroken. I woke up and looked at my clock. I had work soon but that didn't matter to me. My mind and heart were so shattered, I couldn't think straight. I took a quick shower before dressing and heading off to work. I kept expecting David to ride up beside me and offer me a ride. But he never came and I knew I was only hurting myself by thinking that he was going to come.

Work was torture for me. Each time a motorcycle passed the store, I thought of David. Tyler tried to talk to me. But I couldn't. I couldn't talk about what had happened yet. Dwayne had stopped by as well. He tried to explain to me what I saw. I shook my head at him and told him he needed to buy something or leave. He left and I felt awful about it afterwards. I ran out of the shop.

"Dwayne!" I shouted, pulling my jacket closer around me. Dwayne turned back. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted like that. You and Marko and even Paul are my friends. Just because David and I aren't together anymore doesn't mean that we can't be friends, right?"

He nodded and whistled. Paul and Marko stepped out of a nearby shop, smiling. I smiled back and hugged them tightly.

"We're here for you, Amy." Paul said.

"Yeah if you need anything, you let us know." Marko continued.

I smiled, "Thanks guys. Right now all I need is for you guys not to mention David, okay?"

They all nodded and followed me back into the store. I introduced them to Tyler, and the five of us had a really good time. The guys walked around with me after I got off of work. They were telling me stories about different things that had happened before I had come along and telling jokes like nothing had ever happened. But the cold reality of it was that something had.

I stopped as we neared their bikes. David was sitting on his triumph just lighting the cigarette he had stashed behind his ear. He was waiting for the others to appear. Dwayne, Paul, and Marko stopped with me. I turned to them. They just nodded.

"You don't need to explain it to us." Marko said, "We'll see you later."

"Bye guys."

Marko and Paul walked away but I stopped Dwayne before he could get too far.

"I hate to ask this but do you mind getting my stuff from the cave?" I asked sheepishly.

He chuckled softly, "I'll have it for you tomorrow."

"Thanks, Dwayne."

He nodded and kissed the top of my head. I rolled my eyes at him as he walked towards the rest of the group. I looked a little too long, watching as they started their respective bikes. It was too long because after a second or two, David's eyes moved towards the reason the guys were late and landed on me. Our eyes locked, and I could feel the heartache coming back. Through the coming tears, I could have sworn that I saw a look of regret pass over David's face. But it must have been my imagination. I shook my head, turned around, and silently made on my way back to my house.

The next night came sooner than I expected and once again I found myself at the torture I called work. I wanted blamed my hatred of my job on David. But I didn't hate my job, I just hated that I had so much time to think on all the things I did wrong to drive him away. Tyler had figured out what had happened when he saw Dwayne. He also saw what I was doing to myself mentally and gave me all the work for the night so my mind would stay busy. It helped a little bit.

After work, Dwayne was true to his word. He was waiting outside the shop door with a bag. Inside said bag was all the stuff I had left at the cave. I thanked him and we began to walk and talk.

"Do you need a ride to your place tonight?"

I shook my head, "That's fine, I can walk."

"Are you sure Amy? What if Seth sees you?"

"If Seth sees me, he'll pick me up and take me to his place and I'll run to my house when he passes out." I explained. Dwayne didn't look to happy about this but then again he didn't look happy all that much. "I'm sure I will be fine, Dwayne."

"I don't know Amy."

I laughed, "Alright I'll let you give me a ride, but just this once."

Dwayne smirked before telling me to wait while he went to get his bike. I nodded still laughing softly. My bag went to the wooden walkway as I leaned against the railing. The stars and moon were glistening peacefully around the ocean. They made me happy again. Then a voice interrupted my peace.

"You need a ride home tonight, Amy?"

I didn't look at him. I refused to look at him. "Go away, David."

"C'mon Amy, you don't need to be walking around at night by yourself."

"David, go away. I don't want to deal with this right now." I pleaded.

I felt him lean against me, "Deal with what, Amy?"

Anger and pain was battled inside of me. Finally the anger won out. I rounded on David and looked him straight in his icy blue eye.

"Why don't you go back to fucking Star, David?" I seethed moving away from him.

Dwayne had just pulled up. I walked over to him and moved to get on when David pulled me back. His eyes were cold and angry. David was pissed.

"How do you know about that?" he hissed.

I didn't answer him. My eyes moved to Dwayne looking for some help but he was frozen in place. David mistook my look of pleading as an answer. He growled fiercely. I could have sworn his eyes had changed color but I told myself it was my imagination again. David threw me to the ground and stormed to Dwayne. The Native American man's face was blank but his eyes were screaming with terror.

"Did you tell her? Huh, did you tell her about me and Star, Dwayne?" Dwayne didn't answer.

I looked around; the crowd had started to disperse around us not wanting to get into the fight that was most likely going to come.

"Did you tell Amy that I was sleeping with Star or was it Paul or Marko?" David screamed at Dwayne. I got up and pulled him away from my friend. My hand collided with David's face. The sound resonated through the air. Dwayne and David looked at me in shock. I heard the rumble of bikes. Looking sparingly, I saw Paul, Marko, Star and Laddie. Those damn tears were starting to form again.

"No one told me anything, David. Why do you think I haven't been back to the cave in a week? Why do you think I've avoided you like the plague? I saw you and that bitch going at it in the alleyway." I yelled at him. "I saw you, damn it. So don't go yelling at the guys you call your brothers for something they didn't do. The only person you have to blame is yourself."

I was crying freely now. Dwayne grabbed my arm and helped me onto his bike. I didn't look at any of them. I couldn't bring myself to. I cried into the back of Dwayne's jacket as he took me home. When he came to a stop, I was still crying.

"I still love him, Dwayne. After everything, I still love him." I cried.

Dwayne lifted me off the bike, "I know. I'm not going to lie to you, Amy, you might always love him."

I nodded.

"But what you did back on the boardwalk was impressive."

I laughed through my tears.

"You're strong Amy. You'll get through this no matter the outcome."

"Thanks Dwayne."

My friend got back on his motorcycle, "See you later, Amy."

I waved good bye as he drove back towards the boardwalk. I smiled to myself and wiped away the remaining tears away. I took a deep breath before making my way into my house. When I turned the flashlights on, I screamed. The house was torn apart. The first thought that entered my mind was if my parents were okay. Sure they maybe terrible parents but they were still my parents. I ran up to their room and found them unharmed and completely fucking baked.

I sighed, shutting the door. My body moved towards my room. I threw the door open and peered inside. It was destroyed as well. My clothes were all over the place. My mattress had the stuffing ripped out of it. And my bathroom was currently being torn apart. I looked at the door and screamed again.

Seth was in the middle of my bathroom breaking everything he could find. He turned around when I screamed. He had this evil grin on his face and looked to be absolutely wasted.

"Seth, what the hell are you doing?" I screamed.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you, slut." He replied, not slurring a word.

"Are you drunk?"

He punched me in the jaw. "No I'm not drunk. I just got smart and realized that you are nothing but a cheating little slut."

"Excuse me?"

Another punch to the jaw, "Don't play stupid, Amy. I know you've been sneaking your stuff out of my place. I know you've been sleeping around with the Lost Boys. I'm not an idiot, bitch."

I got up, "I think it's time you left, Seth. We're over."

He chuckled, "We're over when I say we're over."

He went to hit me again but I dodged.

"No Seth. I'm done with you. You can't control me anymore."

"It's not that easy, Amy."

"I think it is. I'm not afraid of you anymore, Seth. I've been lying to myself about things getting better. When all things ever did was get worse."

Seth looked shocked but still held his scowl.

"And yeah you can call me whatever you want. I don't care anymore. I love someone else and you need to get over it. So go find one of the sluts I know you've been sleeping with behind my back and make them your bitch and leave me the hell alone."

He continued to glare at me. I didn't flinch. Seth began to laugh again, coming towards me. I edged towards my bed.

"You don't call the shots in this relationship."

I reached under my mattress and pulled out my gun. I live in Santa Carla, the self proclaimed murder capital of the world; I'm going to sleep with some protection. Seth backed up.

"Forgot I had this, didn't you?" I pointed towards the door. "Now I really do believe it's time for you to go and don't come back."

Seth slowly backed out of the room, "You won't always have protection. You still belong to me. Just you wait, I will be back and I will get you."

With that being said, Seth left the room. I watched him from the window and watched as he disappeared into the night. I shook as I tried to figure out what my next move would be. Seth was right. Not about me belonging to him but about the threat of being back. I can't sleep with one eye open all the time and I can't exactly stay here anymore. I thought about going to the cave but I knew that wouldn't be an option at the moment.

I ran around the house looking for my parent pot money. When I found it, I placed it all in my duffel bag. I filled the bag with my favorite clothes, shoes, and everything I thought I might need. My hope was that when I found a more stable place to sleep, then I could come get the rest of my things. When my bag was full and I left a note for my parents explain where I was, I left the house and head for town. I kept hoping one of the guys would magically appear like they always seemed to do when I'm in trouble. But they didn't. I went to the first place I could think of and that was Melodies. Tyler had given me a spare key a while to go when he first found out about Seth beating me. I pulled out the blankets and pillows from the storage room, using them to make a make shift bed. I laid down and though of everything that had happened. Before long my eyes were closing and I was asleep dreaming.


	6. Chapter 6

David's Point of View

I am a jackass. I think it has been made official. I broke the heart of the only girl I've probably ever loved and there was no hope of fixing it. My mind ran marathons as I tried to think of some way to make things right. I couldn't find one. But that didn't stop me. I began to watch over Amy. She began staying at Melodies in what seemed to be an upstairs apartment.

Amy wasn't around as often during the night. Dwayne had talked to Tyler and said that she was going to be working during the days mostly. The green haired kid said he didn't want her to be out at night with Seth after her. On the nights she did work, Dwayne, Marko, and Paul would go in and see her. I knew she didn't want me there. I knew I hurt her badly and I would have to figure out how to fix things but until then I had to keep my distance.

And my distance did I keep. I still watched over her. I followed her as she grew more and more confident with herself over the time span of a month. Amy started to work nights again. She also had a new boyfriend. When the guys told me about him I wanted nothing more than to rip the guy to shreds. In my opinion Amy still belonged to me. I would find a way to make things right.

It was early in the evening about a month and a half after Amy left. The guys and I had just dropped of Star and Laddie. We were on our way to a nearby beach party for our meal. Drunken teenagers would be enough to fill us for the night at least. We rode to the area. I don't know why but these mortals always like to have their parties in the same spot.

I knew she was here the moment we stopped the bikes. Her scent filled me. My body moved on its own as we made our way to the overlooking tree. I saw her instantly. Her red hair was pulled back into a ponytail. The fire casted an orange glow to her green eyes. She was wearing a plain white shirt over a purple bikini. She shivered from the cold or maybe it was from my gaze.

"Amy," I whispered seductively.

The guys laughed quietly at my taunt. Amy's head jerked in our direction. She kept looking at me, never glancing away. Amy smirked, shaking her head. She turned to a blonde guy next to her and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and gave her a kiss. My growl could be heard throughout the party. Luckily the guests were too high or drunk to pay any attention.

"Well are you guys just going to stand here and be lame, or are you going to come party with the rest of us?"

We all turned to see Amy climbing unto the tree. Marko and Dwayne started to laugh.

"Well we weren't exactly invited," Paul said teasingly.

She winked at him, "Why do you think I'm here?" Amy moved up the tree and over to me. Her body moved against mine. She let her hand glide gown my arm all the way to my knee. Her eyes locked with mine. "Consider yourselves invited."

With that said Amy jumped down and made her way back towards the others. My eyes followed her as she went to Tyler. They exchanged words before she disappeared. I smirked.

"Alright boys, who's hungry?" I asked manically.

The boys began to laugh with me. We jumped down and tore the party apart. Their screams filled the air as their blood filled our mouths. I took special pride in draining the guy that kissed my Amy. He must have been her new boyfriend, but I didn't care. Our laughs could be heard over the music as we finished the bodies and threw them in the fire. A scream broke through the night.

Amy stood at the top of a nearby hill. She had a look of pure terror across her beautiful face. My face had gone from animalistic to normal a matter of seconds. This wasn't the way I wanted her to find out. I called out to her. She shook her head and ran.

"Finish cleaning up." I growled taking off after her. "Amy!"

She screamed and ran towards a car. Amy tried to unlock the door but she was shaking too much.

"Amy, come here." I pleaded.

"Go away, David." She begged tears in her eyes. Amy moved around to the other side of the car away from me.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I told her.

"But I will," a voice appeared.

We both turned to see Seth. He was pointing a gun at me. He smirked insanely.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here. If it isn't my whore girlfriend and her asshole sex toy." Seth mused.

I growled.

"I'm not your girlfriend, Seth. I broke up with you and I am not a whore." Amy screamed at the dick.

I could smell the fear still on her but it was now mixing in with anger.

"Shut up, bitch." He pointed the gun at her.

"Hey dick, leave us alone." I told him.

Seth turned the gun back to me and fired. I fell back onto the ground.

"David!" Amy screamed.

"Shut up or you're next." Seth threatened.

I could hear her crying. My head tilted to the side and watched at the wound closed. Amy ran over to me. She grabbed my hand, sobbing.

"David, I'm so sorry. I love you. I'm so sorry, David."

"I said shut up."

"Cover your eyes Amy and whatever you do don't look until I say." I whispered.

Her eyes widened, "David?"

"Do it."

She shut her eyes tightly and buried her face in her hand. I leaped off the ground and attacked Seth. He screamed as I ripped him apart. His screams caused Amy to scream and whimper. I took pleasure in draining his body. When he was empty I took his body to the fire before flying back. Amy was still kneeling where my body had been. I wiped the blood from my face. She jumped, turning, and ran to me. Amy enveloped me in a hug. I chuckled softly.

"I thought you were dead," she whimpered into my chest.

I wrapped my arms around her, "Yeah well it's going to take more than a bullet to kill me."

Amy chuckled. I tilted her head up and went to kiss her. She pushed away from me.

"I'm not kissing you."

I groaned, "C'mon Amy."

She walked over to the car, "No David, Not after everything that had happened a month and a half ago or what just happened now. Thank you for saving my life but I can't do it." The tears in her eyes glinted in the moon. "I love you, David, but I can't let my heart break again."

She turned away from me.

"I'm sorry," I said. She stopped and I took a step towards her. "I'm sorry. I made a mistake. Star was a mistake, Amy."

She twisted to face me yet again. I looked at her pleading with my eyes.

"Why Star? Out of every girl you could have cheated on me with why Star, David?"

I sighed, "Because I was angry and Star became my revenge for putting in the position of seeing you with some else all the damn time. I never expected you to see us though."

Amy scoffed. I growled.

"What about you, huh? Two weeks, Amy! Did you forget our deal? I let you get your stuff together and you break up with Seth."

Her eyes turned angry, "Do you know what I was doing that night when I saw you?" She didn't give me the chance to answer. "I was coming to find you. I was going to get you to back me up when I broke it off with Seth. I am sorry that it took me two weeks to get my shit together, but I was with that asshole for two years. Two years of my life, I wanted to get."

She took a breath, "You want know something else? I only spent two hours each night getting my stuff together after he passed out and before I headed off to be with you. Tell me why I would keep coming to you each night if I didn't want to be with you."

Amy was right up against me. Her breathing was ragged as she stared up at me. My eyes hadn't left hers. I smirked when her eyes dropped to my lips then back up. I reached up and pulled her head to mine. We kissed hungrily and passionately. When I went to part her lips, she pulled away. I let out a groan of frustration.

"I'm sorry. I can taste their blood." She was shaking as she spoke.

I sighed, running my hand through my hair.

"What are you?" she asked.

"You don't' want to know."

"Yes I do. I have every right to know."

I looked at her, "We're vampires."

"We're?"

"Me, Dwayne, Paul, Marko, Star, and Laddie. We're vampires. We drink blood to live, Amy. We never grow old. We never die."

Amy came closer. She was still shaking but her eyes were calm.

"I love you, Amy."

"I love you too, David."

I grabbed her by her arms.

"What happens now, David?"

Ice blue eyes found emerald green ones, "We have two options. You can either become like me and the guys. Or you have to die." She took a deep breath."I'm sorry. I wish it didn't have to be this way. But you know our secret. If you choose not to join us, you become a threat."

She nodded.

"Amy, do you still want to be with me? I mean, I just killed Tyler, Seth, your new boyfriend and some of your friends. Can you live with me forever knowing that?"

"I guess it's better to know they're dead now then having to deal with them growing old and dying." She smiled. "I love you, vampire and all, David."

I smiled, kissing her again. This time Amy didn't pull away. We kissed until she pulled back to breathe.

"When can we do it?"

A smirked graced my face, "As soon as we get back to the cave."


	7. Chapter 7

I kissed David softly. He held my head to his as we made out in the moonlight. My mind was still racing with my decision that I had just made moments ago. I wanted nothing more than to spend all of eternity with David. When he told me the truth, well when I saw the truth, I was scared but that didn't stop me from grabbing David's proposal by the reigns and accepting.

I was to be a vampire and I wasn't afraid of the consequences. David slowly pulled away. I frowned. He ran his hand down my neck, slid down my arm and grasped my hand.

"C'mon, let's go tell the guys," he whispered.

I smiled and let him drag me back to the party site. David was happy as a young puppy with a new toy. Marko, Dwayne, and Paul were sitting around the still burning fire. They looked like they had all just had the best sex in their immortal lives. They were laughing like teenage girls..

"So where have two been?" Paul asked suggestively.

"Oh you know fighting, watching David kill my ex boyfriend, making out afterwards," I replied.

They looked at me with shock. David took one look at their faces before laughing. I soon followed and shortly after the guys joined in as well. After a few moments everything quieted down. The guy acted nervous around us and they acted like they couldn't sit still. I was lying against David's chest. The smell of metal could be smelled in the smoke. Marko was the first to speak again.

"So now what?" his question was directed towards David.

"Well Amy has decided to join the club." He stated with his signature smirk plastered on his handsome face.

The guys became excited for the second. Dwayne gave me a sly smirk. Marko came over to give me a hug but back off when David's grip on me tightened. I wiggled out of his embrace and gave Marko a hug. I went back into David's embrace. I looked for Paul who was smoking a joint in front of the fire. I laughed.

"So when's the big day?" Dwayne asked.

I scoffed, "You make it sound like I'm getting married."

"Well if you think about it, love, we are in a way getting married. Promising to spend the rest of our lives together until death do we part." David whispered in my ear.

I turned to him and smiled. In a weird, bizarre way he was right. I gave him a quick kiss.

"So when is the big day, David?"

"Tonight, we'll do it tonight. Boys go to the boardwalk and wait for me to come get you."

They nodded and flew off into the night. David kissed along my jaw line.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

I turned around, wrapping my arms around his waist, "I'm sure, you don't have to keep asking me. I love you; I will love you tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that and every day until the world is at its end. Do you not want to do this? Is that why you keep asking me?"

"No, that's not why I keep asking you. This isn't something to take lightly, Amy. You are giving up your life here and now and being given a new one with me and the guys for the rest of eternity."

"Like you said, it's like getting married. I don't have anything left for me in this life. And don't even mention my parents. They're too high to notice me being gone."

David kissed me softly, "I love you, Amy."

"I love you too, David."

He grabbed my ass and picked me up. I let out a scream mixed in with a laugh. He whispered for me to wrap my arms around his neck. I did as I was told as David jumped into the air and flew us to the cave. When we landed David tenderly took my hand, leading me down the stair. I followed him through the cave to the bed that I had shared so many days with David. He laid me down on the bed and left the room. I pouted and sat on up, my legs under me. David came back in with a very ornate bottle in his hands. He took a deep drink from it giving a shiver. The bottle was put in front of me. I sat up on my knees to grab it. I eyed it carefully.

"Is this what Star and Laddie drank from?" I asked.

David nodded. I shoved the bottle back at him.

"Amy, I thought –"

I cut him off with a kiss. My fingers tugged at the hairs on his neck. David held the bottle with one hand and used the other hand to hold me flush against him.

"I will, but I want it to be yours." I said when I pulled away.

"How do you know this isn't mine?"

I scoffed, "I'm not stupid David, I've seen the way Dwayne, Paul and Marko act around you. There's a reason you're the leader. But Star and Laddie don't act like that. I think if they had drunk your blood then they might be a little more loyal to you."

David gave me a smirk. I knew that he knew that there was logic in everything I had just said. He gave me a quick peck.

"I'll be back."

I grabbed his arm before he could leave. David gave me a questioning glance.

"How do I know you won't just pour the bottle into a glass and say it's yours?"

He chuckled and rolled up his sleeves. Using his nail, he cut along his wrist and I watched as the blood oozed out. The metal smell filled the room instantly. He placed his bleeding wrist to my lips. I took a tentative lick. Finding it wasn't as bad as I though, I took several more before sucking softly at the open wound. His fingers gently rubbed my cheek as I drank. Soon the blood stopped coming out of the wound. My lips left his wrist and I was shocked to see the wound was gone. I looked at David.

"We heal fast, but you drank and that's what's important."

"Was it enough?"

He laughed softly, "It was enough."

He ran his hands up my shoulder to my cheeks and pulled me against him. I kissed him passionately. Our lips moved in perfect sync. A growl rumbled in his chest. I pulled away.

"What is it?"

David picked me up, setting me on my feet, "The guys are back and they brought Star and Laddie with them."

"I thought you told them to stay on the boardwalk until you got there."

"I did."

I followed him out into the main lobby. Star was glaring at me, go figure. Laddie was hiding behind her. The guys were standing near the entrance.

"I thought I told you to stay at the boardwalk," David growled menacingly.

'We were going to, but Star was having a bitch fit about coming back." Paul explained.

"Yeah, she almost blew out secret." Marko finished.

David sighed, throwing his keys to Dwayne, "Go start the bikes."

The Lost boys left and David turned to me.

"I want you to stay here."

"Excuse me. No, I'm not staying here with her."

"Amy, I know you and Star don't get along. But when the blood starts to take affect and feel the first urges to feed, you are going to be in pain and lots of it."

"Am I allowed to eat her?" I asked in all seriousness.

David chuckled, "Just stay in your room until I get back." He leaned in closer and whispered, "You never know maybe one of the other guys want her."

I growled before he silenced me with a kiss. I watched him leave and realized how suddenly tired I was. When I turned to head for my room, I saw Star staring at me. I glared, walking up to her.

"Laddie, go to bed." I commanded. The small boy quickly went to his bed and closed all the curtains. I could hear the radio turn on to block out our coming fight. I looked Star in the eyes. "What the hell is your problem?"

She looked shocked before quickly regaining her composer, "What do you mean?"

"Don't play stupid with me, Star. I know that you don't like me and I don't what I did to you besides becoming David's girlfriend."

She started to walk away from me. I followed her.

"Don't walk away from me. I want to know what you have against me. Why did you have sex with David, Star?"

I was screaming now. She rounded on me.

"Because David isn't a good person." Star stated. Now it was my turn to be shocked.

"So why were you with him?"

"Because I hoped that if you saw me and David, that you would leave and stay away and not have to go through what Laddie and I are going through."

"One, David is not as bad as you make him out to be and two being a vampire isn't going to be all bad."

"David stole me from my family because he thought he loved me."

"And he saved me from an asshole of a boyfriend because he loves me."

"David's not a good person. I was trying to protect you from him."

"Protection from him, so to break us up, you decided to become a slut and sleep with him in public so I would see it."

"It's not like I love him or anything."

"You bitch." I said slapping her, "How dare you? You have the nerve to ruin my relationship with the man I love, not because you were jealous, I could almost handle that, but because you think that he's some terrible person and wanted to protect me."

"I didn't want you to get hurt."

I laughed, "I can handle myself, thank you very much. I was with an abusive boyfriend for two years. I love David, Star. I don't care how bad you think David is but you should never have tried to break us up. You may not love him but I do and I am willing to go to the end of the world and back again if it means spending the rest of my life with him."

Star stared at me. She opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it. I sighed, rubbing my temples.

"I don't want you to interfere with my life anymore. I hope that one day you find someone you love as much as I love David." I said as calmly as I could, "I'm going to sleep now. Don't talk to me anymore tonight."

I went to my bed and took off my shorts. The blankets were cold when I climbed in but they soon warmed with the help of my body. My mind relaxed and soon I was asleep. I hoped David would be back soon.


	8. Chapter 8

~~David's Point of View~~

The four of us drove to Max's house. I'm not going to lie; I am worried about leaving Amy with Star. She might honestly kill her not that that would be to terrible a thing. We got off the bikes and made our way to the front door. It was unlocked. It always was when we were on our way. I opened the door, leading the guys inside. Max was waiting for us patiently in the living room. Thorn growled viciously. Paul growled back. I snapped at him to shut him up while taking a sear in a nearby armchair. Dwayne opted to stand next to me, and Marko and Paul sat on the old sofa.

"Welcome boys." We nodded in response. "So David, how is your little soul mate doing?" he asked.

"Amy is good." I said putting emphasis on her name. "She's one of us now."

Max looked confused, "What do you mean she's one of us now?"

"Amy's a half vampire now," Paul said. I growled, I don't understand why he cannot keep his mouth shut.

"And you sired her?"

I nodded.

"I was supposed to be her sire." He snarled at me.

"You told me I could turn her. Never once did you say it had to be your blood she drank," I snapped.

"Why did you not give her the bottle?"

"I'm not stupid, Max. Neither is she. Amy wanted my blood to turn her. She was smart enough to figure out that what was in the bottle wasn't mine."

Max calmed suddenly, "You had better make sure she doesn't tell anyone."

"Yes because I want us to be hunted down," I replied sarcastically.

Max scoffed, "Good, good. Make sure she turns completely. I don't want another Star running around."

I nodded and stood up. I was done with the meeting and daylight was quickly approaching. The guys followed me out of the house. We rode back to the cave before flying down into the lobby. I ordered the boys straight to bed. Moving towards the back of the lobby, I saw Laddie fast asleep. I checked to make sure Star was still alive. She was sleeping, but cradling her cheek as if someone had slapped her. With a smirk on my face, I went to see Amy. She was fast asleep, looking as radiant as ever. I began to move away when I heard her whisper my name. I turned around and she was sitting up looking at me.

"Go back to sleep, love." I whispered.

She reached out for me. I took off my jacket and shoes before lying down beside her. I let her settle against me before speaking again.

"Did you have a good night?"

Amy nodded against my chest, "How was your meeting thing?"

"Fine, Max wanted if you had been turned yet. He wasn't happy about me siring you though."

"Why was that a problem?"

I sighed, "Max likes to know that he doesn't have to question the loyalty of those in his family."

"Aren't you loyal to him?" I nodded, "And I'm loyal to you so he should have nothing to worry about. Was everything alright though, nothing bad happened?"

"Yeah, he just wants you to keep the family secret."

"I can do that," Amy yawned.

She was so tired, but for me she refused to sleep. I used my fingers to close her eyes. I muttered in her ear for her to sleep. Amy smiled contently and kissed my cheek, before letting her mind relax. I soon closed my eyes after making sure that she was asleep.

The next evening I woke up to find Amy curled next to me. She was still asleep but the look on her face told me that she was in pain. The hunger must be taking over. A soft moan came to from her lips. I stroked her cheek, coaxing her eyes to open. She blinked her eyes repeatedly, before looking up at me. Her green eyes screamed with pain. Amy groaned, getting closer to me.

"Your hunger is setting in."

"Make it stop," she begged.

I laughed causing her to glare at me. I only laughed harder. "I can't make it stop. You have to feed. It's the only way to make the pain go away."

She groaned again, "So when can I feed?"

"Eager much?" I joked.

"I just want the pain to go away. Even Seth's beating weren't this painful." I growled at the mention of the ass. "I'm sorry," she got closer if that was possible. "I shouldn't have mentioned him."

I kissed her quickly, "Don't mention him again." A dark thought crossed my mind, "Maybe I should have let him live long enough for you to kill him."

She gave her beautiful smile, "Maybe you should have."

She curled up with pain soon after. I picked her up and took her to the lobby. The lost boys were already waiting for us there. Amy mumbled something into my shirt that I couldn't quite make out.

"What?"

"I said my clothes are in my care back at the party site."

I smirked and gave a quick nod to the guys. Star came out of her room with Laddie in tow. Her cheek was a little pink from whatever happened last night. Paul made a comment on it only to be answered by a glare from Star.

"Be nice Star, I don't want to have to slap you again like the little bitch you are." Amy said sliding out of my arms.

Her little outburst got a laugh from the vampires in the room. I held tight to Amy's waist as she was beginning to levitate. She screamed a little. The boys snickered at her. I guided her through the air to fly us out of our home. Amy, now not unintentionally flying away, slid onto my triumph. I got behind her letting her lean back against me. When I looked down at her, she tilted her head back and gave me a kiss. I kissed her back forcefully while starting the bike. As we were pulling away, Dwayne, Paul, and Marko were already on their bikes. I spun us around quickly.

"We'll meet at the boardwalk when we're done."

They nodded and took off flying down the road. Amy moved her hands from the clutch down to my thighs. I growled in her ear. She smirked before wincing. We sped down the roads towards the party sight. Amy didn't move from the bike. I could almost see the event of the other day replaying in her eyes. I rubbed her shoulders comfortingly. Her eyes moved from my hands to my face to the place where the fire had been.

Without looking back at me, she grabbed my hands. Amy moved across the area to where the cars were still sitting, waiting for their dead owners to take them home. As we got to her car, she tried to reach into her shorts to grab her keys. Only then did she realize she was in her purple bikini bottoms. Amy looked back at me.

"My keys are back in my shorts."

I smirked and ripped the door open. She gave me a smirk before looking for her clothes. Amy found a pair of jean short and a thin grey hoodie. I watched her change and lace up a pair of plaid extra high converse. She shut the door only to have it open again. She tried to shut it again with the same result following. I watched in amusement as she tried over and over again to get the broken door to close. Amy walked over to me, the door still open. I raised an eyebrow. She shrugged in response.

"We can get it back home later," she said wrapping her arms around my neck.

I nosed her jaw line, nibbling lightly. She moaned softly causing me to stop. She grabbed my face kissing me soundly. I smirked against her lips.

"It was you that caused that one. The pain is less now."

I smirked giving her a kiss, "We should head to the boardwalk. Maybe find you some dinner."

She pouted slightly. I watched her lower lip stick out. Our lips were attached again. After kissing feverously I pulled away. I walked back to my motorcycle. I braced myself as I was pushed forward by a weight on my back. I smiled at the feeling of Amy's warm lips covering my neck. Her arms were wrapped across my shoulders while her legs wrapped around my waist.

"Were you trying to knock me over?"

"No but it was an added perk." She laughed. I gripped her legs and carried her to the triumph. I got on and Amy loosened her grip around my waist but didn't completely move. "Let's go. I'm hungry."

We drove through the outskirts of Santa Carla. I could feel Amy's head lying against my back. I send out a message to the boys that we were on our way. Dwayne gave me a response of where the bikes were. I parked next to the rest of them and watched Amy look up at me. I smirked.

"C'mon lets go find the boys." I whispered.

She nodded sliding off the back. I grabbed her waist as we walked away down the boardwalk. The crowds parted and whispers of the girl with the lost boy filled the air. She growled.

"Amy?"

"Sorry, they're annoying me and I'm hungry."

I chuckled, "We'll look for some food."

"Why can't I just eat Star and be done with it?"

I kept laughing as we walked. Amy stayed close to me. We were passing an alleyway when she shrieked. She turned us around so fast it was almost like whip lash. I glared at the man behind us snickering. I remembered him from when I first met Amy. He had grabbed her ass and she punched him in the face. I grabbed him by the throat. He squirmed trying to breathe. Amy laid a hand on my arm.

"David put him down." A growl was her response. "David. Let me handle it, love."

I looked into her green eyes. A soft smirk graced her lips. I watched a she licked her lips hungrily. I knew what she thinking.

"Want some help?"

There was uncertainty in her eyes. There always was when it came to the first feeding. She shook her head.

"I've got this."

I let the man go. Amy dragged the guy by his arm into the dark alleyway. I stood guard, occasionally taking a glance back to watch her progress. Her fears were blasting strongly through the bond that we shared. I moved behind her as the man fell to the ground. She was shaking slightly, her eyes still animalistic and her fangs still out. Amy's breath was labored. I nuzzled her neck.

"You did it, babe. You've joined the club."

She gave a slight laugh, "Thanks love. Um…what do we do with the body?"

I glanced down at it. I carelessly threw it into a nearby dumpster. It's the murder capitol of the world; no one was going to question a body in a dumpster. I kissed her neck.

"Come let us find out where our boys have gone off too."

She grabbed my arm and followed closely. Her hand lightly gripped her forehead. I grabbed her hand placing a kiss on her vein.

"This is part of the full change. The blood is new and your body isn't used to it yet. I can hear the boys calling out to me. Now that you've turned completely, you will be able to hear our thoughts and us yours if you think them loud enough. It comes with the bond." I explained.

"Well it's giving me one hell of a headache."

"When you sleep it will go away."

Amy kissed my cheek and followed the voices in our heads. The boys were down by the carnival rides. They all jumped when Amy screamed through the bond. We started laughing as they ran over to us. Marko picked her up spinning her around.

"Welcome to the club." He said merrily.

Paul went to hug her. He decided to grab a little bit too low and ended up on the boardwalk holding his nose. We howled with laughter.

"He never learns, does he?" she asked.

I shook my head, lighting the cigarette from behind my ear. I watched her mess with boys occasionally joining in. It amused me how much life was in Amy. She was beautiful in every way that I could think of. I stared at her. I couldn't look away.

The night was slowly coming to an end. I gathered Amy in my arms nodding to the guys. The five of us made our way back to the bikes. We were soon joined by Star and Laddie. Amy glared at her. I smirked as she gave a smile to the young halfling. Star climbed on with Marko and Laddie with Dwayne. Amy swung her hand around my neck, letting it glide across my chest as she climbed on to the back of the bike. We rode back to our home. Amy insisted on flying in. She was feeling much better. Her flying was a bit off and she stumbled often. I grabbed her hand as she tried to go to her bed.

"You sleep with us tonight."

"And where is that?"

I grabbed on tight to her and flew us into the tunnel. I set her down, giving her time to stare at the ceiling where Marko and Paul were already hanging and Dwayne was preparing to jump.

"And how do you get up there?"

Her eyes widened as she watched Dwayne jump and catch the bars with his feet.

"Are my feet like that?" she questioned unlacing her shoes.

I laughed, "Yes."

"Looks uncomfortable."

"Not really."

"I love you David, but I swear to you if I fall off, you will never hear the end of it."

I wrapped my arms around her giving her a sound kiss. "I love you, Amy. I promise I won't let you fall."

She looked up at the ceiling again. Her eyes full of uncertainty. I kissed her again.

"A deal, perhaps? If you don't like it, we'll move your bed into balcony above us, deal?"

"Deal."

I smirked before jumping into the air. I looked down at her. She sighed leaping into the air. Shock was written on her face as she easily caught onto the piping. Amy closed her eyes.

"Goodnight David."

"Night, Amy."


	9. Chapter 9

When I woke up the next evening, I went to roll over only to fall to the ground. I landed on my back with a painful thud. I moaned while trying to stand. Looking for my bed it registered in my head that I had slept in the tunnel. My eyes rose to the ceiling. The lost boys hung there, laughing at me.

"Jerks." I muttered.

David dropped from his resting place, landing gracefully on his feet. He pulled me to him, "C'mon Amy, it was funny."

"Says you."

"Says us," Marco joked as he dropped to the floor landing softly.

I growled, "Let's go." I took off flying towards the bikes. The sun had just finished setting. David wrapped an arm around me. He nibbled on m neck, "So what are we going to do today?"

"Well I was thinking it is time for you to meet Max."

"Oh Yay," David laughed at the sarcasm in my voice.

"How about this, we go have a few rides and then get something to eat beforehand."

I turned towards him, "Sounds good to me." My lips were greeted by his. I teased him slightly, "And after we can move my bed and then we could maybe have a little fun."

David growled seductively. Marco and Paul gagged behind us. Dwayne rolled his eyes.

"Let's ride boys."

The howls of excitement could be heard over the roar of the bikes. I laughed with them as we drove to the boardwalk at warp speed. I shivered against David. His eyes glanced back at me. He parked in front of one of the stores. I jumped off the bike and climbed onto the railing. David took off his trench coat before shedding his leather jacket.

"David?"

He placed the jacket around my shoulders. My boyfriend put his trench coat back on. "Paul, go find us some food."

"Why me? Why can't Marco go?"

"Paul…"

"Yeah, yeah, okay."

Paul stormed off. I put my arms through the jacket. Dwayne jumped on the railing next to me. I believe that Marco went off to flirt with some girl. David stood between my legs. David moved to stand in between my legs. He and Dwayne started to talk about what I don't remember. I gently ran my hands over his shoulders. Paul came back with a box of pizza. I took the closest piece in one hand and continued to massage my lover's shoulders.

"Why is it that we still eat normal food?" I asked.

The laughed at me like it was the most obvious thing ever. I looked down feeling stupid.

"We drink blood to restore the cells that die. We have to eat regular food to keep our bodies full. It's two different hungers." David explained picking my head up by my chin.

"Oh." I finished my piece, stealing a few bites off the end of David's. He smiled slyly. "So tell me about Max?"

"What do you want to know?" Marco asked.

"I don't know. What's he like?"

"Old." Paul commented. We all laughed.

"How old?"

"Old enough to be your father, maybe your grandfather." Dwayne stated.

"Shit, that's old."

Paul and Marco laughed loudly. David and Dwayne chuckled.

"He likes to play our father. Ordering us around, but don't let it fool you. He only really cares about himself." David stated.

"You don't like him very much, do you?"

He shook his head, "No I don't. But he turned me and saved my life in doing so. So I owe him."

I gave him a kiss, "Understandable, love." His blue eyes searched mine thoughtfully. "Anything else I should know?"

"If he tells us to do something, we do it."

"Alright." I slid off the railing and into David's arms. My head found its way to his leather clad shoulder.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine, Amy."

"I know."

David tilted my head and kissed me passionately. The guys didn't make a sound. They must be getting used to us. I pulled away slowly.

"Can we go walking?"

David nodded. He grabbed my hand and we began to walk. Dwayne, Marco, and Paul followed behind us. I leaned against him as we walked. Dwayne came to the other side of David. He gave David a light for his cigarette.

"Oh look at the little slut."

We all turned around. I glared at the man and woman walking around us.

"Greg, Shelley. How's finally being in control of our little brother's gang?" I questioned.

Greg glared back at me, "Well now that he's missing, it was easy."

David moved a hand to m waist.

"Looks like out wasted no time getting into someone else pants." Shelley commented.

"Well when moving on to someone better, time to be sad is nonexistent."

Greg got an angrier, "When you decide to move on again, let me know."

He got close enough to whisper that. I tried not to gag. David reached for his throat. All four of us had to restrain him. The new leader of the Surf Nazi's and his whore laughed their way to the carnival. David was ready to chase after him.

"David?" He looked at me. "I'm sorry about them."

David sighed, lifting my hand to his lips. "It's alright. He ever gets that close to you again, I will kill him."

I smirked, "C'mon lets go ride something."

We continued to walk down the boardwalk towards the pier. David and I rode a few rides together but I could tell he was still thinking about Greg and Shelley. He let me ride with the others while he stopped to think. As it got later, I went up to him. I had to drag him over to the carousel. I had him lift me up onto one of the horses. My hand gripped his chin, forcing him to look at me. He gave me a smile trying to calm my worried mind. David kissed me softly and then very forcefully. I smiled against his lips.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too."

I went to give him another kiss, only to be interrupted by my growling stomach. We all started laughing and that was when I realized that the others were with us.

"You stay here. We'll search the ride for some food."

I nuzzled against him and watched as the boys left to circle the carousel. I jumped down when I heard a commotion. The Lost Boys were in a struggle with the Surf Nazis. I moved to bush Greg off Dwayne only to be shoved into David. He caught me before going once more for Greg's throat. He kept a hold of me with his other hand due to Shelley trying to attach me. Suddenly David was pulled away. I turned to face officer Beasley. His baton was digging into David's neck.

"I thought I told you to stay off the boardwalk," he threatened.

David looked at each of us, "Let's go boys."

Beasley waited until the four of us were off before letting David go. He continued to walk around the carousel only getting off after we had made a full circle. David jumped down with a devious smirk.

"I believe I have found us dinner."

I smiled at him, gingerly touching his neck, "Are you alright?"

He took my fingers, "I'm fine. Promise."

I smirked. The five of us walked back to the bikes. "Now what?"

"We wait."

I slid on the bike in front of David. I leaned into him. I'm not sure how much time passed between my eyes closing and them opening. David was lightly shaking me. He whispered that it was time to feed. After a quick look around, the five of us took off into the sky. We laughed as the officer began to feel our presence and fear radiated off of him. He tried to open his car door but Dwayne and David were too quick. They pulled him into the air, ripping the door off its hinges. We each sank out teeth in. Each of us getting our fill of the warm lush liquid that filled our current need. The large man shuttered for a moment before stopping everything altogether. I licked the blood from my lips. David came next to me, gliding his tongue over the bits that fell down my chin. I pulled his mouth to mine, our kiss immediately going deeper. Never thought I would enjoy the taste of blood. My lover pulled away suddenly. I tilted my head to the side.

"Max is calling for us."

We all nodded. Paul threw the body into the ocean. David led us to a small house by the beach. We landed in front to the door which David casually opened. I followed closely behind him. The house was filled with neon lights and random movie posters. I followed the sound of growling to a living room. The boys were all seated. Paul was growling at a white German Sheppard. I reached out to pet the growling dog. The boys made motion to stop me but were cut short when the dog licked my hand. An older man walked into the room.

"Odd. Thorn doesn't usually take to strangers."

David motioned for me to sit. I took my spot on his lap.

"Dwayne, Paul, Marco; you may go home now." They turned to David, who nodded and told them mentally to move my bed into the balcony in the tunnel. I smiled softly leaning into David. The man turned to me, "Hello Amy. My name is Max." His voice was rather condescending.

"Hi, Max. I am not a child so please stop talking to me like I am." I gave my sweetest smile.

Max dropped his smile instantly. David chuckled in my ear. "Alright my dear, I know that David has chosen you as his mate. I also know that you have fully turned. So far I find you as an improvement from Star. But mark my words, you put my family in danger and I will kill you."

"Yes, sir."

"That is all I really have to tell you. Do not take my warning lightly child. You may leave."

David lifted me up. He held my hand as we flew to our home. I quickly flew up to my bed. David joined me shortly.

"So I'm your mate?" I asked trying not to wake up the others.

David came up behind me. His hand worked away at removing my shirt. "If you wish to be." His breathe was hot against my neck. I face him, swiftly removing his extra clothing.

"And what does it take to be a mate?"

He gave his deliciously seductive smirk, "What do you think?"

I bit my lip. David kissed me. Soon we found ourselves tangled in the sheets. No space between our bodies.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, "As sure as I am that I love you."

"I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

I rolled over and clung to the body of the man next to me. I felt what I was assuming to be his hand run through my hair. My hands came up his bare torso, holding lightly to his shoulders. His fingers stroked my cheek. I let my eyes open. David had a smirk on his lips. His eyes locked with mine as he traced over my body with his over my body with his lithe fingers.

"Having fun?" I asked.

"Very much so." He replied.

I smiled leaning forward for a kiss. David cupped my neck making me wince in pain.

"Still hurts?"

"Well you did bite really hard last night."

"You're one to talk."

"Ah poor baby. Should I kiss it all better?

David smirked, kissing me fiercely.

"For the love of God please stop!"

I rolled over to look over the edge. Paul was covering his ears. His eyes tightly shut. Marko was curled in a ball on the floor. Dwayne was just shaking his head. I stuck out my tongue. David chuckled darkly.

"Maybe you shouldn't have been watching." I mused.

"We weren't watching but…"

"There was no way to block out the sounds." Marko finished for Paul.

My laughter could no longer be contained. I rolled onto m back, laughing so hard tears rolled down my face. David stayed on his side, watching me.

"Are you two done?" Dwayne asked in his deep annoyed voice.

David gave me a kiss, "Go to the bikes, we'll be there soon."

The boys left the tunnel. I moved to get out of the bed only to be pulled down.

"David." I moaned, "You told them soon."

"They won't leave without us so we have time."

An hour or so later, David and I finally emerged from the cave. The boys were rather impatiently waiting. Paul kept mumbling about us being late. David told him to shut it. The seven us, Star and Laddie were there, took off down to the pier. We were greeted by loud music and even louder teens. Everyone must have been out tonight. I stood up on the triumph to get a better look at the music concert. David slowed down allowing me not to fly off. There in the middle of the stage was a large sweaty man playing a saxophone.

One might say he was good looking but I am not one for muscle heads. He was actually pretty good at playing, well decent enough. I watched as Star and Laddie ran off. I steadied myself as David suddenly stood.

"What's wrong?"

David looked over to his left. I followed his gaze and saw Greg and his followers. They looked trashed and probably more. I sneered, wrapping my arms around David's shoulders.

"They look tasty, don't you think?" I whispered.

He looked back at me that gleam in his eyes, "They do look good."

"Let them live for now. I don't want what's in their systems right now."

"But now I'm hungry," Paul whined.

"Let's go find a snack Paul," Marko stated.

The two ran off down the boardwalk. David yelled at them to be back in an hour. Dwayne stated with us. We filled the silence with chatter, random questions and random answers.

"So what are we doing in an hour?" I asked.

"We're going to pay a visit to Max."

"At his house?"

"At his shop." Dwayne answered for David.

I leaded against my boyfriend, "Max's Video? That's his store isn't it?"

David nodded, lightly rubbing his hand against my leg. He lit a cigarette and handed the light to Dwayne. He happily took it, lighting up as well. David offered me a drag but I refused. I gave his cheek a kiss. A few minutes later, Dwayne muttered something about Marko and Paul being back. Our leader nodded. The younger blondes sauntered up to us. We got on the bikes before heading over to Max's Video. David and I watched Max as he watched a woman in her mid to late thirties. She was helping a little boy find his mother. David gave Max an amused smirk. He out right glared at us. We walked hand in hand around the store. Paul tried to flirt with the girl behind the counter but she only had eyes for the native man beside him.

I moved in front of David, moving his hands to my waist. We were walking around back to the front. Max gave us a hard glare stopping us.

"I thought I told you not to come in here anymore."

David and I smiled knowingly. My boyfriend made motion for us to follow him out. We got back on the bikes and took off. David had us park b a stand that was selling hot dogs. David pulled us into the alleyway. One by one we took off into the air. Our group flew over the night sky, our eyes searching for our evening meal. I bumped into David. He looked at me and followed my pointing to a car parked on the beach. He smiled.

Paul and Dwayne grabbed onto the top of the car. The slowly ripped it back, letting us relish in their fear. Marko and David were the ones to actually pick Shelley and Greg up. David and I share Greg with Dwayne, while Marko and Paul finished Shelley. When we had our fill, the bodies were put back in the car before the entire thing was dropped into the ocean. I took off my shoes, placing my feet in the ocean water. The sand was cool from the evening. The lost boys gathered around me. David held me in his arms.

"Come, love. Max wants to see us tonight. Laddie and Star still need to go home."

I nodded letting David lift me into the air. We flew back to the bikes. My lover sat me on the back of the triumph. I leaned into him. I looked around and spotted Star and Laddie being followed. He was tall, brown hair that hung in his face. Behind him was a younger kid. The younger one was laughing at the other. The older once looked completely crestfallen as Star got on Paul's bike. David noticed Star staring behind him. He smirked at the older guy's pain.

Paul was the first to take off followed by Marko, Dwayne, and then David and myself. I held lightly onto him. My confidence on the bike growing more and more with each ride I took. David told Star and Laddie to go to sleep when we got home.

"Are we flying?"

David shook his head, "We'll ride there."

I nodded as David moved closer to me, "What do you think about that boy?"

"This could be interesting. I think we might have found Star's first kill."

"Do you think she will do it?" David shook his head. We had arrived at Max's house. "What do you think he wants?"

"Not a clue but I'll put my money on it having something to do with that woman."

I grabbed onto his arm, curling my hand around it. I used my free to grip the knob only to have it ripped away from me. We looked at Max who had a scowl on his face.

"You would be correct David. Now get inside." David glared pushing the others in front of us. We claimed the seats or in Dwayne's case spot on the wall that we had yesterday. Max took off his glasses before speaking, "Her name is Lucy, Lucy Emerson. I have chosen her as my mate."

"How did she take the news?" Paul joked.

Max growled, "She doesn't know, not yet at least."

"So what do you want from us?" David questioned.

"If you would shut up for five minutes I would tell you." His face changed and David moved to get in front of me.

"Oh both of you stop it." I shouted from the floor. I got up and moved to push the Lost Boys down. David looked at me as I glared. I was more than pissed about getting pushed to the floor. "Now what do you want?"

Max looked startled, "Lucy has two sons. To insure that she comes to be my mate, I want you to change her sons."

"Why would we do that?"

"I let David to keep you even though he had chosen a mate. If I had wanted to I could have told him to kill you and he would have done it." He sneered. I glared back at David. Max took my silence as defeat. "Their names are Michael and Sam. The sooner, the better. I believe it would be best to start with the older one Michael and he should be able to convince the younger one"

David nodded, "Is that all?"

"For the rest of them but I want you to stay here for a little bit longer David."

Marko, Paul, and Dwayne started to leave. Dwayne grabbed my arm and pulled me with him when I made no move to leave. I glanced back to David. He wouldn't look at me. Dwayne sat me down on David's bike.

"Now what?" I asked looking at the guys.

"Now we wait." Marko cooed coming from behind me.

"That's it?"

"Pretty much."

"This is so boring."

'You know I wouldn't have killed her.'

I looked around but David was still inside.

'Yes I know. Soul mates are a powerful thing. You would have tried to kill me if you had been told to kill her. Have you mated yet?'

'I don't understand how that is any of your business.'

'So you have. What will you do with Star?'

'If she turns, Paul can have her. He's the only one with any interest.'

'Fine. You can leave now and don't forget about Michael.'

I didn't hear anything after that. I turned to face the guys. They were sitting on their bikes, quiet as mice. It was strange how quiet they were. The door opened and our heads whipped towards it. David stepped out. The guys started the bikes as I got off so David could get on. My arms snaked around his waist. I let my fingers dance across his taunt abs. I was still upset about being pushed like I had been but I'll get over it. David growled seductively. My fingers traced random lines across his torso as we rode home.

When we got there, David went to get up. I pulled him back down by the waist. I let the others go before letting him out of my grip. David pulled me up with him. He leaned his forehead against mine. His mouth opened but was covered by my fingers.

"I know. I'm fine." I whispered. He kissed my finger gently, softly biting up and down it. "Thank you for including me in the conversation earlier." David nodded. I moved my finger and kissed him. He grabbed hold of the back of my head. Our kiss went deeper and deeper. I pulled away. "Let's go to bed."

David picked me up and carried me down to the tunnel. He laid me down in the bed, "Do you care if I don't' sleep in the bed tonight?"

I wrapped m arms around his neck. Our lips met softly, "Go sleep, love."

He smirked, before jumping over the edge. I smiled. Rolling over, I said a silent prayer before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

"Time to wake up, sweetheart," I heard whispered into my ear. I opened my eyes to look at David. He was crouched next to the bed, his face close to mine. We smiled at each other. I leaned in and gave David a kiss before getting up and stretching. He watched me with those blue eyes that stared into my soul.

"What?"

"Nothing," he smirked.

I playfully glared at him, "Now why don't I believe you."

David chuckled, wrapping his arms around me. "Would I lie to you?"

"I don't know. Would you?"

He growled, giving me a heated kiss. David pulled away. "We'll be in the lobby."

"I'll be there soon."

I watched as David and the Lost Boys made their way out of the tunnel. The bats played above my head as I changed into jeans and a light hoodie. I dropped down to the lower level, heading out to the lobby. David motioned to the guys when he saw me. This wasn't going to be a sit down type of evening. Our group, Star and Laddie included, moved to the bikes. I locked hands with David. He kissed my forehead. We loaded onto the bikes and left for the boardwalk.

Something about tonight was off. And that made me very concerned. The last time I had this feeling; David had been cheating on me with Star. I tried to converse with David through the link but his mind was blocked off. I frowned, pulling away slightly. David tensed under my hands at my movement away from him. Before I knew it we were at our nightly destination. The boys and I watched Star take Laddie away through the mass of people out tonight. My mate dismissed the boys to go be boys. He lifted me off the triumph and onto the railing.

"What is going on?"

David sighed. "We need to talk."

"Is something wrong? Did I do something?"

"What?" He looked so confused. "No, you didn't do anything. Well actually, you did but it's nothing bad, Amy. I promise."

I took a deep breath, "Then what's wrong?"

"I need you to something for me."

"Anything."

"I need you to start thinking of a new place to live."

"What's wrong with the hotel?"

"Amy." He nuzzled against my cheek, "Nothing is wrong with the hotel, but I'm thinking about the future, our family's future. Look, I can't tell you everything. Not yet but if things go as planned, then the Lost Boys will need a new home away from Santa Carla."

I cupped his face, gently stroking his cheeks. "Should I be concerned?"

He shook his head, kissing me. I kissed back, trying to convey to him how much I loved him though our connected lips. It felt like he was doing the same.

"What about Max?" my breath caressing his lips as I spoke.

"Well," David pulled away to get a better look at me. "I may have placed an idea in Star's head."

"Oh," I chuckled.

"I may have convinced her that there were no hard feelings and that if she wanted this Michael kid, the she would have to let us turn him, so they could mate."

I openly laughed. "It's a good plan. When did you have time to talk to her about this?"

"On the ride here. You didn't think you were the only special one that could talk to our minds." He laughed when I blushed. I recovered and punched him in the shoulder. "Easy, sweetheart."

I smiled, jumping down to wrap my arms around his middle. David returned the hug. He held me close to him. The two of us just stood there in each other's arms. I don't know how long we stood there. It probably wasn't as long as it seemed but it was still a good chunk of time. Soon the boys had gathered around us. I released David, moving to lean next to Dwayne and Marko on the railing.

"How's Star doing?" David asked Dwayne.

"She's watching him. The kid thinks if he gets a leather jacket, he'll be able to compete with us."

"As if," I scoffed.

The boys laughed. David smirked at me. I smiled back.

"We should feed before everything gets started. If she does her job then this will be our only chance to do it. Paul, Marko, take the south part of the boardwalk. Dwayne, can you find something on the beach?" The native nodded. "Good. Amy and I will find something by the rides." He gave a devious smirk. "Happy hunting."

Our gang split off again. David grabbed my hand and lead up the flow of people. I wrapped my other arm around his. He smiled down at me before looking back at the people.

"Do you think Star will do her job?" I asked. I didn't want David's plan to be messed up cause little miss better than the rest of us couldn't follow orders.

"Yeah, she likes this kid. If it wasn't for Max, he might actually be good with us."

"How many mates has Max had?"

"Don't know." He told me. "He had a mate when he saved me, but someone found out our secret and hunted us down. They killed her. I think there was someone or many someone before her. Max hasn't taken a mate since."

"That's terrible. Don't get me wrong, I don't like Max. But no one should have to go through losing someone they love because of murder."

"Agreed," David looked down to the boardwalk. "What about them?"

I followed his gaze and noticed a homeless man. By the looks of it he hadn't been homeless for long. The man was just starting to get rips in his clothes and the scruff of not being able to shave in a few weeks. I nodded and we stealthily moved behind him. David muffled the man's scream when he pulled him into the shadows of the alley. Me to the right and David to the left, we sank our fangs into the soft flesh of his neck. The man quivered and shook as his blood was drained from his body.

I pulled away first, not need as much as David did to sustain myself. I watched him finish of our meal. My tongue darted out to lick the blood of my lips. The sight of him feeding was so primitive, so powerful, so appealing that I wanted to let him take me in that alleyway. David snapped his head up for the dead man. Our eyes locked and that was when I realized that he must have felt it to. He flew in front of me, pinning me to the brick wall of the building behind me. Our lips were furiously trying to devour the others. Our bodies molded together as we made love in the shadows.

"Well, I think we should head back."I whispered in his ear as he kissed my neck.

David nodded pulling away from me. I checked to make sure that I had zipped my jeans up before following him back into the nightlife. I jumped onto his back. David stumbled forward from my sudden weight. I chuckled at him. He wrapped his arms under my legs. The eyes of the people on the walking around followed us all the way back to the bikes. Dwayne, Paul, Marko, and Laddie were all sitting on their respective bikes.

"Did we miss something?" I asked squirming for David to let me down. He didn't and I got the feeling it was just so he could be an ass.

"Nope," Marko popped.

"What took you guys so long?"

"Now Paul, you know it's not polite to talk about that in front of a kid," David joked. The rest of us, including Laddie, chuckled as Paul made gagging noises in the back of his throat.

"I didn't know need to know that!" he exclaimed.

"Well you shouldn't have asked." I quipped.

We were all laughing again, when Dwayne patted David in the chest with the back of his hand. We turned to look and saw Michael following Star. I didn't need to look at David to know that he was smirking.

"Let's go."

They all started their bikes and quickly surrounded the couple.

"Where are you going, Star?" David asked, nonchalantly.

Star looked pleadingly at him, a look that said to leave her alone. "I'm going for a ride. This is Michael."

Nobody moved. We all just stood in a tense silence. Star moved to get on the back of Michael's Honda 250.

"Star," David warned.

She looked back dejectedly. I almost felt bad for her…almost. Star slumped onto the back of Paul's bike.

"Do you know where Hudson's Bluff is? Overlooking the point?" David asked.

"I can't beat your bike."

David smirked deviously, "You don't have to beat me, Michael." He paused. "You just have to keep up." He explained like he was talking to a small child.

He revved the triumph before taking off down the boardwalk. I could hear the roar of the other motorcycles following us closely. My arms tightened around David's waist as he took them motorcycles down the stairs and onto the sandy beach. Sand flew around us like a storm, covering all those in the immediate vicinity.

I kept looking back to see how Michael was doing. The kid deserved some credit for even trying to keep up. I lost sight of him as we went under the pier. David weaved us through the pilings with expert and unnatural precision. He led us over a dune, through a bonfire, startling its guests. The flames licked playfully at my skin, warm and comforting to the touch. Everyone looked back to see if Michael would chicken out. He didn't though. Michael jumped over the flames and hit the beach hard. His bike seemed to struggle with staying up right before its owner regained control and continued to follow after us. I notice Star smile at him.

'Don't be afraid.'

I turned back to David. 'Why?'

'We won't go over the edge.'

I didn't have to ask what he meant now. We were almost to the bluff. I should have known David would put Michael through the same scare they put her through. They wanted to see if Michael feared death. The sound of motorcycles died around us. The only one that was remotely close was Michael, who now looked determined to beat David. David smirked at him. The fog billowed around us. The edge of the bluff lost to me. I shot forward as David broke hard, his front tire barely touching the edge. Michael skidded to a stop next to us; his bike more than flirted with the edge of the 500 foot drop.

David gave a soft laugh at Michael's face. All I heard was Star shouting before I was knocked of the bike. I looked and saw David's face turned to the side. Michael was hovering next to him. Anger radiated off of him. Dwayne helped me up as David turned back to Michael.

"How far are you willing to go, Michael?"

Michael followed us down the stairs to our sunken home. The uneasy feeling floated around him, and it should. His nerves caused his blood to pound harder in his veins and the sound drummed in my ears. I shook my head. David wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Our eyes met and we shared a slightly wicked smile. He was pleased. His plan must have been going well.

When we entered the hotel, we split of across the lobby. Paul jumped onto the fountain. He asked Laddie to go get the 'rock box' from the corner. The younger boy smiled, going in search of it. Dwayne went to his couch. It gave him the best view of the lobby. I had learned that he liked to be able to see everything that was going on. I followed Marko over to his birds that he kept. He gently picked up one of the doves. I gently stroked its head, listing to David talk to Michael.

"What is this place?" Michael asked.

"This used to be the hottest resort in Santa Carla back about eighty years ago. Too bad they built it on the fault." David glanced at me, before looking back at Michael. In 1906 when the big one hit San Francisco, the ground opened up and this place took a header." He held out his arms as if to make Michael look at the magnificence of our home. "Now it's all ours."

"C'mon, Michael, I want to go."

The guys turned to Star.

"We were gonna grab some food." Michael explained.

"Good idea," David smirked. He turned to Marko, glaring at Star on his way, "Marko, go get us some food."

Marko nodded. He released his bird as he left my side. I watched as he headed back outside.

"See? All you have to do is ask." David lit the cigarette he kept behind his ear. He wrapped an arm around me, when I came to his side. David held it out to our guest. "How about an appetizer?"

Michael looked from the cigarette to David before taking it and putting it between his lips.

* * *

><p><em>Hi everyone. I hope you like this latest installment. I know it's been a long time but I haven't forgotten about this story. You may notice the name change. Originally I was going to do four stories, one for each of the guys, but I have since lost interest in doing that. So I changed the name to Boardwalk Nightlife. <em>

_I want to thank everyone that has read this, followed it or me, and/or favorited this story or me. I'm glad that people still enjoy this story. Please take the time to review._

_If you get the chance or care, I tried to link my tumblr to my profile. I will be posting on tumblr updates and covers and such of this story and future stories. I am going to create a poll for you guys to help me decide what story I should right next. There will be four stories to decide from. There will be a collective cover and main romancing characters collage post on my tumblr to, hopefully, help in the decision making process easier.  
><em>

_If the poll doesn't show up feel free to just message me or review on this with your choice of stories._

_Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Boardwalk Nightlife. Hopefully the next chapter will be up by Sunday evening._


	12. Chapter 12

Music filled the air. I glanced over to see that Laddie had indeed found the 'rock box'. I drug David by the hand over to his chair. He followed obediently, amused by my actions. Michael carefully watched us.

"Where are you guys from?"

We all looked at each other. Paul smiled, "We're from right here."

"I mean, where do you guys live?" Michael explained.

"Right here," Dwayne emphasized.

Our guest gave a weak laugh. "You live here? All of your folks let you?" The concept seemed to be foreign to him.

Paul looked confused, "Is he talking about parents?"

"What are those?" Dwayne laughed.

David and I joined in with from our spot in the chair. "We do what we want. We are free, Michael." He paused as I adjusted myself on his lap. "Nobody knows about this place and nobody knows about us." I watched Michael's face as he took in what David had said. Apparently the idea of freedom was appealing to him.

"Chow time!" Marko exclaimed entering with a box of food resting on his arms.

Marko comes over and hands David and I two boxes of take-out. "Chinese. Good choice." David opened his box of rice and held it out to Michael. "Guest first." We all watched him hesitate to take the offer. "It's only rice. Tell me Michael, how can a billion Chinese people be wrong?"

Michael reaches for the box and the moment it's in his hand, David lets go. He's lucky Michael didn't drop the box. David motioned for me to open my box, which I did. Inside were noodles that I started to try to pick up with my chop sticks. David watched our guest as he shovels a spoonful of rice into his mouth.

"How do you like those maggots?"

"What?"

"You're eating maggots, Michael. How do they taste?"

Michael's eyes widened when he looked into his container. All I saw was rice but I could imagine thousands of squirmy maggots rustling around in there. And the idea was revolting. Michael must have thought the same because he spit out the food in his mouth. He threw the container to the floor. His face morphed into confusion. The rice must have magically turned back to rice. The lost boys laughed. I gave a soft chuckle.

"Leave him alone." Star demanded.

David sobered up. He told me to offer Michael my noodles through the link. "Sorry Michael. No hard feelings, huh? Try some of the noodles."

Michael looked into the container. "Worms!" he gasped.

David took the box from me, "What do you mean worms?" He picked up several of the noodles and moved to eat them.

"No! Don't!"

David sticks the noodles into his mouth and slurped them down. "They're only noodles, Michael."

Michael stood up and looked into the container. The poor kid was so confused.

"That's enough."

I laid my head on David's shoulder as he asked for Marko to go get the 'wine.' Marko was quick and soon David was uncorking the bottle that he had once tried to get me to drink out of. He put the bottle to his lips and drank. His eyes stayed shut, a way to keep the animalistic side effect of feeding at bay until the time was right. He handed the bottle to Michael, "Drink."

Star was now standing behind him. "Don't do it, Michael. It's blood."

"Right," he scoffed. "Blood."

The boys cheered as Michael took a long drink from the bottle. David planted his lips on mine. I could taste the mix of blood and alcohol on his lips. He went back to watching our newest recruit.

"Bravo, Michael, Bravo." He cheered.

Marko came up behind us and started to push our chair around the fountain. I kissed David once more before going to sit on the couch. I watched them celebrate the success of our plan. Michael kept drinking from the bottle. He would be wasted soon if he didn't slow down. This whole night could be lost to him by morning. I smiled as Paul came up and picked me up off the couch. He swung me around a couple of times before dropping me. I laughed. I couldn't help but smile at my family.

Laddie came over and sat with me. He laid his head on my lap. I ran my fingers through his hair. He was a good kid. It was a shame he had found this place after he ran away. Dwayne told me that Star hadn't been watching him properly and that Laddie had found the bottle. He hadn't known the consequences of his curiosity. David and the others refuse to let him change at such a young age. They wanted him to become more of an adult before allowing him to fully turn. I agreed, completely. There was no reason for him to be stuck in puberty for the rest of his life.

"Star, you said you would."

I turned back to see a drunk Michael talking to Star.

I'm sure she would have smiled if she wasn't so upset with David for getting Michael to drink the bottle. "I know I did but you're drunk."

"I don't care."

"Yeah, Star. Michael doesn't care. If he wants his ear pierced, you should do it." Paul commented.

The others laughed. Star frowned, but nodded. The lost boys laid him down on one of the other couches as Star went to get the needle. I picked up Laddie and took him to his bed. Going to David's side, I linked my arm through his. He seemed to have his smirk glued to his face.

'Everything is going to plan.'

I smiled up at him. 'I'm glad. Does that mean you can tell me this plan?'

His blue eyes locked with mine. 'Not yet. Don't worry, everything will be fine.'

'As long as you tell me before it's all over.' I said looking back when Michael let out a small yelp.

"Don't be a baby, Michael." Marko laughed.

I could smell the blood from the needle, and so could Star. She looked at it longingly. Her eyes darkened before she shook her head, wiping the blood away.

"Come on and get your bike. We're going someplace." David said.

That set all of us moving. Dwayne, Paul, and Marko ran up the stairs back to the top of the bluff. Star glared at us, and then left to her bed. Michael watched her wistfully before following the others.

"Be careful and don't have too much fun. " I said kissing David quickly.

"And where are you going?"

"To my room."

"No, you're not. You're riding with us."

I felt this ridiculously large smile grace my face. David chuckled as I jumped into his arms.

"You'd think I never let you go anywhere."

I laughed, kissing him. "Thank you," I responded when I pulled away.

He nodded, leading me out of our home. We climbed onto the bike. With engines revving, we took off flying back towards town. I tried to figure out where we were going. Some of the turns and scenery were different than what was normal. I shifted so I could slightly stand up on the back of the triumph. The wind blew through my hair. The bridge was slowly coming into view through the fog. We were heading to the train tracks.

"Perfect timing," David muttered as we came to a stop.

Dwayne pulled me off the back of the bike, David getting up and following after us. He held me to his left, making sure to keep Michael on his right. Occasionally my mate would pat our newest member on the back as we walked onto the tracks.

"What's going on?" Michael asked.

"What's going on?" David chuckled. "What's going on, Marko?"

"I don't know. What's going on, Paul?"

Paul just laughed, "Wait. Who wants to know?"

"Michael wants to know." Dwayne joked, pushing Paul.

We were all laughing. I looked at Michael. He seemed to be trying to shrug off that we had just ignored his question completely. David gave the boys a look.

"Bye Michael." Marko said before he dropped off the edge of the tracks.

My eyes widened, looking at David. He kissed my forehead. Paul and Dwayne dropped down as well.

'Your turn, sweetheart.'

I removed myself from his side, slowly going to the edge. I looked back at him. David gave a subtle nod. I gave a small wave to Michael before dropping of the ledge. I felt the wind rush around me as I felt. The wind was knocked out of me when an arm wrapped around my waist. I looked up at Dwayne and the boys hanging off the railing.

'Some warning would have been nice.' I complained, grabbing onto the railing next to the native man.

The boys laughed at me. I just glared, kicking Paul in the legs.

"Careful, girlie." He laughed trying to keep his grip.

David dropped down and grabbed the railing on the other side of me. "Come on, Michael."

"Yeah, Michael," we taunted. "Come join us."

The tracks and railings started to rattle. A train was coming. Michael climbed down in front of David.

"Hang on."

Everything shook harder as the train got closer and closer. Dirt and dust and splintered wood fell around us. Every few moments I would have to adjust my grip. Paul smirked at me before 'losing his grip.' We watched him fall into the fog. Dwayne nudged me with his leg.

"Prepare to fly." He whispered loud enough for just me to hear.

I nodded, staring at Marko that dropped shortly after. Michael kept shouting and screaming, something like 'holy shit.' Apparently he was freaking out. The two of us locked eyes and I gave a wink, letting go of railing. I slowed myself down, hoping to find where Marko and Paul were at. Both grabbed a hand when they saw me. I smiled at them. The three of us hovered, soon joined by Dwayne and David.

"Is he going to do it?" Dwayne asked.

"Doubt it, he's scared shitless." Paul laughed.

I smiled, "Well that won't do." They looked at me. "Drop Michael!"

The lost boys laughed joining in with my taunting. Shortly after we heard a scream of terror as Michael finally let go. For a moment we watch him slow down, floating by us. And then he lost it, falling hard and fast. David and Dwayne flew down and caught him.

"Almost," David scoffed.

Our group floated down to the ground. Michael was unconscious in Dwayne's arms.

"It's almost morning," I observed.

"Let's go and be quick about it. Dwayne, get Michael home. We'll deal with the bike later. Amy?"

"Yes?"

"Can you drive Michael's bike?" I nodded. "Good, I need you to drive it back to the bluff." I nodded. "Let's move."

Dwayne put Michael on the back of his bike before taking off. I quickly started the Honda 250. Marko pulled up next to me.

"Are you my guide?" He nodded, giving a chuckle. "Good because I have no idea how we got here."

David and Paul left first. Marko waited for me to get going so he could follow me. I might have lied to David. I had no idea how to drive this thing, but by some miracle I made it back in one piece. The sun was peeking out from over the water. David ushered us inside. Star and Laddie were asleep.

I glanced back at David as we walked back into the tunnel. "Are you sleeping with me tonight?"

He gave a seductive smirk, "Well, now that you mentioned it." I gave a giggle, jumping up to my little loft. He followed after me. David watched me change, his eyes trailing over each part of my body. I gasped when he picked me up and placed me in the bed. He kissed me softly.

"I'll be back." I looked confused. "I'm going to make sure Dwayne gets in." I nodded. He was worried about his friend and brother.

I rolled over after he jumped down. My eyes closed and sleep came over me. I woke up sometime later when David's arm wrapped around my waist. He kissed the back of my ear before allowing sleep to take control.


	13. Chapter 13

I rolled over in David's arms. He was still asleep and in his state pulled me closer to his body. His hand brushed lazily against my back. I chuckled, the motion tickled. David opened his eyes, blinking the sleep out of them, as my body shook with silent laughter. He continued to rub my back, teasingly. I playfully glared at him and when he didn't stop, I pushed him off the bed. I openly laughed as he hit the loft flooring with a thud.

"Wasn't funny, Amy," he growled.

"Says you."

He smiled, "Says me." David climbed back into the bed. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him softly.

"What will we do this evening?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"How badly you want to go outside?"

I looked at him for a moment; when what he said fully hit me. I smacked him lightly in the chest. David kissed me, laying me back down. He hovered over me.

"Hey! We're hungry down here!"

David pulled back with a sigh. We looked down to Paul, Marko, and Dwayne. I laughed upon seeing Marko pointing at Paul, outing him as the one that disrupted our moment.

"You're a big boy, Paul. Go get your own food." David called back.

Dwayne shook his head. "As much as we would love to leave you to do yourselves, we have a job to finish."

I looked up at David, "He's right."

"I know, but I don't want him to get smug about it."

"I heard that."

I started laughing, pushing David off of me to get up. He handed me some clothes and I handed him his jacket. We dropped down into the tunnel. Instead of walking, the boys decide that flying would be the way we left the cave today. I looked around as we started the bikes.

"Are we forgetting something?"

They all looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Star? Laddie? Are we just leaving them here?"

The boys turned to David. He grinned at me, "She isn't going to like what we're going to do. I need you to drive Michael's bike again."

I nodded causing him to throw me the keys. He gave me quick peck before going to his own bike. The five of us started up and quickly took off. Dwayne and Marko flanked me while David and Paul stayed up front. I drove the best I could, following them to a rundown house on the other side of town. David stopped abruptly. We halted beside him.

"See the barn, Amy?" I nodded. "Go and park the bike beside it and walk back here."

I nodded again and slowly moved to the designated area. The boys started revving their engines. The headlights flooded the house on full blast as they taunted Michael. I quickly put the bike in place, shutting off the engine and running back to the spot. All the bikes shut off instantly when the house door swung open. I could make out David motioning to me. As quietly as I could, I crept my way onto the back of the triumph. The door shut and the guys walked the bikes farther down the road.

As soon as we were out of ear shot, the bikes were started up and we took off down to the boardwalk. Little drops of rain sprinkled us. I looked up, trying to watch it fall, but only managed to get rain in my eyes.

The boardwalk was dead. The rain, however short lived it was, had shut the rides down and closed up all the shops. David led us at a leisurely pace, searching for a heartbeat in the area. Someone had to still be out, someone with nowhere else to go. I caught glimpse of a bonfire down edge of the pier on the beach. With a light nudge to David's cheek, I was able to draw his attention to it. He gave a smirk before heading down there.

The occupants didn't know what hit them when we pulled up onto their spot. They didn't even have time to screen before we had drained them of their life essence. It was a quick feed, but satisfying. Paul and Marko began to pile up the bodies into the fire. The smell of smoke and metal filled the air. I moved to lean against David, who was sitting back on the bike. Dwayne kept scanning the area around us. He was ever the vigilant protector.

"Did you think about it?"

I looked back at him, his arms moving to wrap around my waist, "Hm?"

He chuckled into my ear, "Our new home? Did you think about it?"

"A little bit, I've got an idea," I responded turning my head into his neck.

"Oh?"

"How do you feel about New Orleans?"

David looked out at the sea. I watched his eyes drift over each of the boys.

"It's okay if you don't like. It was just an idea."

He looked back down at me, "It's not that. I was just thinking about it. New Orleans, huh?" I nodded. "I think it could work."

I smiled up at him, leaning up for a kiss. David held me there for a few moments. Our lips dance like the flames near us. I was the one to pull away, laying my head against his chest. David went back to watching the others. Paul and Marko were watching the bodies burn slowly in the fire. David's breath greeted my ear.

"C'mon, let's get out of here." I nodded, moving to climb onto his bike. "Boys, get home safe." The guys nodded and David and I took off. We had a few hours before sunlight. David drove us home, where he scooped me into his arms and flew me to our bed. We made love to each other completely oblivious to the guest in our lobby.

To be honest, I don't remember much about the next night until we got to the boardwalk, which was open this evening. Marko went and got us all some food. I was sitting next to him on the railing, happily munching away on a burger. David was on my other side, playfully batting my leg as the kicked back and forth. It wasn't long before Michael showed up and roughly spun David to him.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"Take it easy, Michael."

"Where's Star, David?" He hissed.

David smirked, patting his shoulder, "If you ever want to see Star again, then you'd better come with us."

Michael had no choice but to get on his Honda to follow us. David led us to the party site where I had discovered their secret. 'How fitting,' I thought to myself. The bikes were shut off and the Lost Boys went up to the tree. I chuckled at the déjà vu moment. Our gang watched, chuckling in anticipation, the drunken party members surrounding the bonfire. I looked back at Michael, who had yet to join us.

"Michael, over here," David called over to him.

He looked to be struggling with giving in to his new, animalistic needs.

"You don't want to miss this."

Michael reluctantly joined us in the tree, staying close to the bottom. I watched David's face morph in the shadows.

"Initiation is over, Michael. Time to join the club," David said turning back to him.

The poor boy looked petrified as he took in all of our face. Our laughter grew as he continued to look around in horror. David was the first to sober up. The rest of us followed his lead and took to the sky to get a jump on the idiots we were about to feed on. I didn't care too much about watching the boys rip their victims apart. It was a show, a show to scare Michael. I bled my victim quickly; the guy to drunk and high to realize what was really going on. The others played with their food. I turned back to the tree, wiping the blood from my face.

Michael was struggling. He wanted to give in. He wanted to feed, and yet he was still trying to hold out. He started screaming, yelling over and over again. No, no, no. With what seemed to be the last bit of self control he had, Michael pushed himself away from the tree, rolling down the hill.

David came over to me and grabbed my hand, "Great, another Star." I laughed allowing me to be dragged to the top of the hill. The five of us, faces now normal, stared down at Michael.

"So, now you know what we are and know you know what you are. You'll never grow old, Michael." David paused, "And you'll never die."

I wiped some blood off of David's cheek, licking it off my fingers.

David smirked, "But you must feed."

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading. I hope to have this story all finished by Sunday night. There will be two more chapters after this. Take the time to review or favorite or follow if you so choose.<br>_

_Please take the time to go to my pole and vote for the next story you would like me to post. The poll will end next Sunday, the 25th, and I will hopefully have the first chapter posted by the next weekend. If you don't have an account and would still like to vote, because doesn't allow guest to vote. you can go to my tumblr link on my profile and see the stories up for election and message me or review the story with the one you like the best._

_Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed it._


	14. Chapter 14

We watched Michael look at us with disgust. The boys didn't look bothered by it. I didn't care too much either. David didn't stop him when he got on his bike and left. The lost boys continued to laugh at the half-vampire. I smiled at David.

"Let's go home?" I asked.

He nodded. David kissed my temple. "Go check and make sure that all the bodies are burned."

Paul and Marko went to check the fire. Dwayne and David started the bikes. I watched the boys suffocate the fire, burying the ashes of the dead in the dirt. Marko, Paul, and I went and loaded on the bikes. David waited until I had my arms secured around him before taking off. We kept a leisurely pace to get back home.

"Amy! Amy!" I heard as soon as we had slipped into the lobby. Laddie came running up to me.

"What's wrong?"

"I tried to stop her but she did it anyways."

I looked from Laddie to David and then back. "Who did what?"

"Star, she left."

I let out the breath I was holding, "Oh thank goodness that's all it is. I thought you were going to tell me that another child got in here and drank from the bottle."

Laddie looked at me like I was crazy. I looked back at David. He was seething.

"You two will stay here. We'll go look for Star."

I nodded, kissing him quickly before letting him leave with the guys. Laddie took my hand.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You're still a child, Laddie." I ruffled his hair. "You didn't do anything wrong. She would have left whether you had tried to stop her or not."

Laddie smiled. I took him back over to his bed and tucked him in. "Is David mad at me?" he asked.

I tucked his hair out of his face. "I don't think so, sweetie. If he is, I'll set him straight. Go to sleep kiddo."

He nodded, closing his eyes and drifted off. I smiled down at him before heading into the tunnel. I didn't know how long it would take the guys to find Star. She had probably gone to Michael's. After changing into something more comfortable, I laid down. I reached over for one of the books that I had stolen from Dwayne. I couldn't read the title, it was so worn, but I liked the story. Six chapters later, I could hear the guys coming back. They flew into the cave, grumbling the whole way.

"Did you find her?" I called down.

"She was at Michael's place, warning him." David said jumping into the loft. I smiled up at him. David leaned down and kissed me. "I'm going to sleep in the rafters." I kissed him again.

"Go. Sleep well, love."

* * *

><p>I woke to a pain flaring in my chest and screams of terror. I fell of the bed and crawled to the ledge. Below me was a group of three boys, one of them was familiar. He looked like Michael, this must be Sam. I gasp at the feeling of something being ripped from my chest.<p>

"You're dead!" David shouted chasing after the boys.

I watched him go before turning back to Dwayne and Paul, "Oh God." My hand went to cover my mouth. Marko was lying on the ground, a stake through his chest. Paul crumpled next to him. I jumped down next to him. "I…I…" I couldn't form words to express how I was feeling. Instead, I just sank to me knees. Paul buried his head into my shoulder, his body shaking as he silently cried over the loss of his best friend.

I listened as David came back in. "What now?" I asked looking up at him.

His face was set with a dark expression. He looked angry and upset all at the same time. "Paul, Dwayne, burn the body."

"We're going after them," Paul demanded standing up.

"As soon as the sun is down, we will. Now go."

I watched them take Marko away. David came up and knelt in front of me. I flung my arms around his neck.

"We'll get them," he whispered, trying his hardest to comfort me.

"Was this part of the plan?"

"No," David growled. "Michael was supposed to convince his brother and his little friends to go after Max. Once Max was dead, we...we would be free to leave this place. Star and Laddie would be out of our hair. Our family could find a new home."

"New Orleans," I cringed. "But now they've killed Marko."

"And now they've killed Marko. They've threatened and killed my family. I won't allow them to get away with that."

I cupped his face, "They could kill you." David scoffed. "Hey, those kids already killed one of us."

"They got lucky."

"And they could get lucky again. Are you willing to risk Paul or Dwayne's life for revenge? Are you willing to risk my life, our life together?"

David tightened his grip on me, "You're not coming, Amy."

"Like hell I'm not. I am not leaving you."

"Amy, I'm serious. You're not coming with us. "

"What am I supposed to do? Wait outside until everyone is dead? What if something happens to you?"

"You'll know."

"How?"

"We're linked and more than that we're mates. You will feel if something happens through our bond." He explained softly. David wiped the tears that slid down my cheeks.

"Then what? What do I do if you die? Where do I go? How do I move on?"

David looked deep into my eyes, "I don't know. You're the only mate I've ever had; I don't know what will happen. But if by some chance I do die, I want you to leave. Don't argue with me, Amy. I want you to get as far from Santa Carla as you can."

I pulled him into a passion filled kiss. "I'm going with you."

"Amy…"

"I won't leave you. I'll stay outside, I promise. Please David; I need to be there for you, for our family."

He frowned before kissing me again, "The moment something bad happens, you run."

I nodded kissing him again. "Make love to me."

David picked me up and leapt into the loft, spending the last few hours of sunlight in each other.

* * *

><p>David and I quickly dressed. We met with Dwayne and Paul in the lobby. The last rays of sunlight were slipping behind the horizon. We made our way onto the bluff. David threw me a set of keys. I threw them back.<p>

"I can't."

He gave a weak smile, before throwing them to Paul. Paul looked at me and then to the bike. He proceeded to throw the keys into the water. I went and hugged him and then Dwayne, a silent good-bye in a way. David nodded and we piled onto the bikes.

"Do we have a plan?" Dwayne asked over the roar of the engines.

"Search and destroy."

It was simple enough. The lost boys were to be the only survivors of this.

"What about Max?"

"We'll go after him next."

I nodded and held on tightly to David as he took off. About a mile from the house, we stopped. The bikes were forgotten in the sands, the keys ceremoniously thrown into the water. David grabbed my hand and leapt into the sky. Our family flew through the night, the boys ready for the fight ahead. He held me back, motioning for the boys to continue on. I could hear the screams of terrors as they began the attack, David taking me behind the barn.

"Stay here, Amy. Remember your promise."

I grabbed his arm before he could leave and gave him one last kiss. He cupped my cheek. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too, Amy."

I watched as he took off into the sky again. I sat there watching the house. It was dark inside making it hard for me to tell what was going on. All I could do was wait. I made a promise to him, and I had to believe that they were going to come out of this alive.

Suddenly, my skin began to tingle and then it began to burn. Tears fell rapidly from my eyes. I was losing another one of them. And then it was gone and whichever member that was suffering was still. I cried in anguish.

A sharp stabbing pain punched me in the stomach. My body felt electrified as I doubled over from the pain. Stars erupted behind my closed eyes, the pain exploding through me.

As much as it pained me to admit, I prayed that David was the last one alive. He could make it; he could come back to me. I struggled to stand, the effects of losing two of the guys so quickly, the pain that still radiated within me, forcing me to the ground. I did my best to make it to the back door, the one that was closest to me.

Thick goo hung from the kitchen ceiling, and the walls, and well everything in the room. I hobbled in the shadows, watching for David. And I regretted it the moment I found him.

"My blood is in your veins." I heard him say to Michael.

"So is mine!" Michael shouted twisting David around and plunging him onto the horns of some dead animal, next to the table I was hiding behind. The pain, the fiery pain that shot through my body forced me to collapse. David's head tilted towards me. His blue eyes locked with mine. He mouthed my name. I couldn't move, his pain paralyzing me. This is what it felt like to truly die. I watched his eyes close, taking his last breath, my name on his lips.

I didn't pay attention to what was going on around me. All I could do was quietly cry and wither in lingering pain. My eyes couldn't leave David's face. It was too calm, too much like he was sleeping.

It wasn't until I saw Max come to examine David, was I able o move. This was entirely his fault. Everything happened because of him and his need for a mate. I let out a low growl that brought Michael, who was hiding in the shadow of the door to turn to me. I held up my hand.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"Why should I trust you?"

"I just lost the love of my life and my family because Max wants your mother. He sired David. David was trying to free us from Max's grasp and save your family all at the same time."

He almost looked guilty.

"Let me help you."

Michael glanced at me, "What will you do afterwards?"

I gave a weak smirk, "If all goes to plan there won't be an afterwards."

Michael gaped at me before listening to what Max was saying.

"I still want you, Lucy," I could hear Max say. "I haven't changed my mind about that."

I let myself go to the dark side. Michael motioned for me to stay back. I gave a nod.

"I didn't invite you this time, Max."

All eyes turned to Michael as he charged at Max. Max smirked. He used Michael's own momentum to throw the boy over onto the upstairs landing. I watched as Star tried to attack him as well, but she was flicked away like Max had swatted a fly. The two other boys, the ones that killed Marko, went next. What a useless bunch of kids? What did they expect to do against him? Max incapacitated them and in the process grabbed hold of Sam.

"Don't fight Lucy. It's so much better if you don't fight." Max said holding out his hand to Lucy.

I moved out of the shadows preparing to stop her if I needed to. The younger brother begged his mother to run, to not take his hand. Suddenly, headlights filled the room. I quickly pushed the two humans out of the way as a truck came crashing through the window. Max looked down at me in shock as I held him in place as large wooden spike impaled him. He flew into the fireplace and exploded in a fireball.

All eyes turned to me as I chuckled. I looked down and saw that one of the spikes had punched through my stomach. I collapsed to the ground, Michael, Star and Laddie rushing to my side. I made eye contact with Star before looking back at David's body in the other room.

"I'm glad you found someone. I hoped that you would, so you could understand the love I had for David."

I took a pained breath, glancing around the room. I gave Laddie a weak smile.

"Now we can all be free," I whispered, drawing my last breath.

* * *

><p><em>I know I said it would be two chapter but as I was writing this I realized if I divided it where I had originally planned then the chapters would be super short.<br>_

_Anyways thank you all for reading and reviewing this story, even though it took my forever to finish it. Thanks for sticking by it. I hope you all liked it._

_Until next time._


End file.
